Dawn of a new life
by Lythanda
Summary: angedeutetes het, Slash, McKeller, McShep Klappentext: Das Leben geht weiter und einmal getroffene Entscheidungen sind irreversibel. Oder vielleicht doch nicht?
1. Prolog

**Dawn of a new life**

(Don't turn away, it's only love)

**Prolog …**

… in dem Vorbereitungen getroffen werden

Er stand in seinem Quartier vor einer geöffneten Reisetasche und versuchte sich zu entscheiden, was er mitnehmen sollte, und was er zurücklassen würde.

Nachdenklich hielt er ein verwaschenes Sweatshirt in den Händen. Die Farbe des Schriftzugs „Atlantis' Best Man" auf dem Rücken war verblasst und an den Ärmelbündchen zeigten sich deutliche Spuren von häufigem Gebrauch.

Mit einem Ruck, der durch seinen Körper ging, warf er es in die Kiste mit den Dingen, die entsorgt werden sollten.

Das nächste Objekt, das er inspizierte, war ein gerahmtes Foto des alten Teams. Sheppard, McKay, Ronon und Teyla, lachend, die Arme einander um die Schultern gelegt.

Er betrachtete die Gesichter. Teyla zeigte das ihr eigene, warme Lachen, Ronons Gesicht war milde amüsiert und man konnte erahnen, dass er gleich laut loslachen würde.

Johns Augen funkelten, Jared Ashton, der damals dieses Foto gemacht hatte, hatte es verstanden, dieses Funkeln einzufangen.

Und Rodneys Gesicht zeigte dieses schiefe Grinsen, das so typisch für ihn war.

Er starrte auf die Gesichter. So vertraut, so voller Erinnerungen an eine Zeit, in der die Dinge so viel einfacher, aber auch so viel komplizierter gewesen waren.

Wenn er tief in sich hineinsah, wusste er, dass er dieses Foto nur wegen des einen Gesichtes aufgehoben hatte. Jenes Gesicht, das einmal so viele Gefühle in ihm ausgelöst hatte, dass es fast schmerzhaft gewesen war.

Aber er sah schon lange nicht mehr tief in sich hinein, denn dort lauerten Dämonen, die er lieber nicht entfesseln wollte.

Langsam ließ er das Foto in seine Reisetasche gleiten. Er würde es behalten. Es war das Symbol dafür, dass er manche Dinge hinter sich gelassen hatte, dass er stark genug war, über alles hinwegzukommen, dass er tun konnte, was nötig war, um zu überleben.

Er schüttelte die aufkommenden Gedanken ab und konzentrierte sich auf seine Aufgabe.

Sortieren.

Etwas hinter sich lassen und entscheiden, welche Erinnerungen in einem neuen Leben einen Platz haben sollten.

Einige Dinge in die Reisetasche und viele in die Müllkiste.

Plötzlich ging es ganz schnell, als hätten die kurzen Gedanken an das, was gewesen war und das, was werden würde, eine unsichtbare Barriere niedergerissen und den Weg freigemacht.

Als alles verpackt war, griff er, von einem plötzlichen Impuls getrieben, noch einmal in die Kiste, wühlte darin herum und zog das ausgeblichene Sweatshirt wieder heraus.

Er hielt es einen Moment unschlüssig in den Händen, dann stopfte er es fast verschämt in die Reisetasche. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, aber er schien es selber nicht zu merken.

Als letztes löste er vorsichtig das Johnny Cash Poster von der Wand, rollte es sorgsam ein und verstaute es in einer Plastikröhre.

Fünf Jahre waren vergangen, seit Atlantis von der Erde in die Pegasus-Galaxie zurückgekehrt war und nun machte John Sheppard sich bereit, nach Hause zurückzukehren.

-----------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 1

**Erstes Kapitel …**

… in dem eine Begegnung Unbehagen auslöst

John stand in Tor-Raum des SGC und war bereit, wieder nach Atlantis gehen. Er umklammerte den Griff seiner Reisetasche etwas fester, drehte sich zu dem General und den Colonels um, die ihn formell verabschiedeten und salutierte mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck.

Nachdem die Anwesenden den militärischen Gruß erwidert hatten, drehte er sich zum Stargate um, sah einen Augenblick auf den schimmernden Ereignishorizont und erlaubte sich eine Sekunde die Frage, was ihn wohl erwarten würde.

Dann trat er entschlossen durch das Tor in eine weitere, ungewisse Zukunft.

~~~***~~~

Langsam steigerte Rodney McKay die Spannung auf dem Antiker-Gerät und beobachtete konzentriert die Anzeigen auf dem Kontroll-Bildschirm. Alles sah gut aus, ein stetiger Energieanstieg signalisierte, dass sich das Gerät auflud und kurz davor stand, betriebsbereit zu sein. Es handelte sich um eine Art Holo-Generator, der, einmal an das interne Kommunikationssystem der Stadt angeschlossen, zuverlässige Holobilder in fast alle Bereiche der Stadt senden konnte.

Zumindest stand es so in der Bestands-Datenbank, die sie vor über einem Jahr in einem der abgelegenen Lagerbereiche gefunden hatten. Zusammen mit dem Datenkristall hatten dort Dutzende von Geräten gelagert und Rodney hatte den Antikern im Geiste gedankt, dass sie ordentlich genug gewesen waren, jedem dieser Lagerräume eine Datenbank beizulegen, die eine Aufstellung der dort gelagerten Geräte und ihrer groben Verwendung enthielt.

Nach all den Jahren hielt Atlantis immer noch Überraschungen für sie bereit und er freute sich immer wieder wie ein Kind, wenn sie auf etwas Neues stießen.

Mit einem leisen Geräusch, das fast wie ein Seufzen klang, erloschen die Anzeigen an dem Gerät. Rodney presste die Zähne aufeinander. Das war schon das dritte Mal, dass sein Versuch, das Gerät zu initialisieren, fehlgeschlagen war.

Er starrte das Gerät an, als könne er es durch reine Willenskraft dazu zwingen, zu funktionieren. Irgendwo lag ein Fehler in der Anordnung der Energiekonverter, aber er schien unfähig, ihn zu lokalisieren.

Ein leises Piepen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und wies ihn auf ein hektisch blinkendes Lämpchen hin.

Einen Fluch unterdrückend schaltete er mit einer schnellen Bewegung den Strom ab.

Herrgott, beinahe hätte er das Gerät durch eine Überspannung zerstört. Wie konnte ihm nur so ein Anfängerfehler passieren?

Jeden anderen hätte er jetzt in ein Häufchen Elend zusammen gestaucht und nun zeigte er selber eine derartige Nachlässigkeit.

Wütend auf sich selber biss er die Zähne noch fester zusammen, bis er spürte, dass sich ein leichter, pochender Schmerz hinter seinen Schläfen bemerkbar machte.

Er lockerte die Kiefermuskeln und fragte sich, wie lange er schon diesen Druck ausübte.

Definitiv zu lange, wie ihm der langsam anschwellende Schmerz in seinem Kopf signalisierte.

Er drehte sich um, um in seinem Quartier nach einer Kopfschmerztablette zu suchen und verließ das Labor.

Radek Zelenka und James Thorne, die am anderen Ende des Labors gearbeitet hatten, sahen ihm kopfschüttelnd nach.

„Er ist noch unausstehlicher als normalerweise", meinte Thorne.

„Und beängstigend still", murmelte Zelenka. „Mir war der lamentierende, schimpfende und manchmal brüllende Rodney irgendwie lieber. Da wusste man immer, woran man war. Jetzt fürchte ich fast, dass er eines Tages einfach explodiert oder einen Mord begeht. Oder beides."

„Er ist seit über einer Woche so."

„Seit der offiziellen Ankündigung, dass Sheppard zurück kommt und der neue Leiter von Atlantis wird", ergänzte Zelenka und rieb sich die Schläfen.

Rodney betrat sein Quartier und unterdrückte den Impuls, etwas zu zerschlagen.

Er war immer noch wütend auf sich selber. Verdammt, er war Wissenschaftler, er musste doch fähig sein, rational an die Sache heran zu gehen.

Er hatte es vermasselt. Gründlich vermasselt, aber das war jetzt vorbei. Er hatte sich von falschen Vorstellungen leiten lassen und er war sich sicher, dass er jetzt ein glücklicher Mann sein könnte, wenn er damals nicht geglaubt hätte, er müsse so sein, wie alle anderen.

Er war ein Idiot gewesen, aber damit musste er nun leben. Und das konnte er.

Wenn da nur nicht dieses unbestimmte Gefühl von Angst gewesen wäre, in wenigen Stunden John Sheppard in die Augen sehen zu müssen.

John hatte Atlantis sechs Monate nach seiner Hochzeit mit Jennifer verlassen. Rodney war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen gewesen und hatte sich gefragt, ob seine Entscheidung, John zu seinem Trauzeugen zu machen, etwas mit diesem Entschluss zu tun gehabt hatte.

Schließlich war er zu dem ernüchternden Schluss gekommen, dass er ihre Freundschaft mit dieser Bitte wohl etwas sehr strapaziert hatte, John aber Profi genug war, um seine Karriere nicht von persönlichen Belangen abhängig zu machen.

Er hatte sich selber Absolution erteilt und mit seinem Leben fortgefahren.

~~~***~~~

Als Sheppard durch das Tor trat und seinen Fuß das erste Mal nach so vielen Jahren wieder auf den Boden Atlantis' setzte, durchströmte ihn ein überwältigendes Gefühl. Ja, er war nach Hause gekommen.

Er schloss einen Atemzug lang die Augen und sog den Geruch des Raumes in sich auf. Vertraut und doch so lange verdrängt.

Diese unvergessliche Mischung, an die er seit so langer Zeit nicht mehr gedacht hatte, die er aber sofort unter hundert anderen Gerüchen erkannt hätte. Der fremdartige, eigene Duft, den diese Stadt hatte, vermischt mit einer milden Dosis Reinigungsmittel und dem allgegenwärtigen, leicht salzigen Geschmack des Meeres.

All das aufzunehmen dauerte nur einen Lidschlag lang, dann öffnete Sheppard die Augen und blickte den Halbkreis aus Menschen an, die sich zu seinem Empfang versammelt hatten. Vertraute und neue Gesichter, bunt gemischt, sahen zu ihm herüber. Die Akten derer, die er nicht kannte, hatte er vor seiner Abreise studiert und so hatte er keine Probleme, den Gesichtern Namen und Hintergrundgeschichten zuzuordnen.

Er ließ seinen Blick über die Versammelten schweifen.

Dort, am Rand stand Teyla, jetzt Leiterin des Diplomatischen Corps von Atlantis. Sie lächelte ihn herzlich an, die Wiedersehensfreude leuchtete in ihren Augen.

Neben ihr stand Colonel Robert Angier, der militärische Leiter, mit unbewegter Miene.

Ein Stück weiter sah er Ronon, der inzwischen das Vorzeigeteam der Stadt leitete. Außerdem unterstanden ihm alle Außenteams, er wurde scherzhaft „Chief of Missions" genannt. Auch in seinen Augen war Freude zu sehen, jedoch verhaltener, als bei Teyla.

Weiter hinten sah er Zelenka, Chuck und andere bekannte Gesichter, die wohl nicht zum offiziellen Empfangskomitee gehörten, sich seine Ankunft aber nicht entgehen lassen wollten.

Er erkannte auch Dr. Sara Trent, die Leiterin der medizinischen Abteilung, die ihn offen und neugierig musterte.

Hinter ihr, halb verdeckt, entdeckte er nun auch Rodney, der ihn als einziger nicht ansah, sondern einen Punkt hinter ihm fixierte.

John vermochte Rodneys Gesichtsausdruck nicht zu deuten, aber ein schmerzhafter Stich machte sich in seiner Magengegend bemerkbar, als er das so unendlich vertraute Gesicht sah.

Schnell wandte er den Blick ab und wurde von den anwesenden Militärs erlöst, die zackig salutierten.

Er erwiderte ihren Gruß, dann trat Dr. Adele Jameson, die scheidende Leiterin der Stadt, vor und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. „Willkommen auf Atlantis, Colonel Sheppard. Es tut gut, zu wissen, dass ich die Stadt in so kompetente Hände übergebe."

Sie lächelte ihn herzlich an, aber er sah die Wehmut in ihren Augen, die Atlantis bei denen verursachte, die gelernt hatten, die Stadt zu lieben und sie verlassen mussten.

Er ergriff ihre Hand und erwiderte ihr Lächeln. „Vielen Dank, Dr. Jameson. Es tut gut, wieder hier zu sein."

Dann wandte er sich an die anderen Anwesenden. „Ich danke auch Ihnen für das Willkommen. Ich werde auf eine Antrittsbesprechung mit den Abteilungsleitern verzichten, sondern in den nächsten Tagen alle Abteilungen inspizieren und mir ihre Berichte abholen."

Er nickte Colonel Angier zu, der offensichtlich auf etwas wartete.

„Wegtreten", sagte er und salutierte ein weiteres Mal.

Diese Förmlichkeiten beschränkten sich hoffentlich nur auf so offizielle Anlässe, sonst würde er hier dringend etwas ändern müssen. Das dauernde Salutieren würde im Alltagsleben der Stadt ausgesprochen lästig werden.

Bevor er dazu kam, sich noch mehr Gedanken über das militärische Protokoll der Stadt zu machen, wurde er plötzlich von Teyla herzlich umarmt. „Wie schön, dass du endlich wieder hier bist, John", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr und drückte ihn an sich.

Ein breites Grinsen überzog sein Gesicht, als er ihr versicherte, auch er habe sie vermisst. Kaum hatte sie ihn losgelassen, da sauste Ronons Hand auf seine Schulter herab. „Wurde auch Zeit, dass du einsiehst, wohin du gehörst", sagte der Satedaner und grinste John breit an.

John lachte. „Manchmal braucht man etwas länger."

Dann wandte er sich an seine Vorgängerin. „Dr. Jameson …"

„Adele, bitte", sie lächelte.

„Gerne", erwiderte er. „Aber nur, wenn Sie den Colonel weglassen und mich John nennen."

„Einverstanden. Jemand wird Ihr Gepäck in Ihr Quartier bringen, während ich Sie in meinem … Verzeihung … in Ihrem Büro auf den Stand bringe."

John lächelte schief. Aus ihrer Akte wusste er, dass sie eine kompetente Person war, die alle Krisen in den letzten zwei Jahren souverän gemeistert hatte. Und an Krisen hatte es der Stadt noch nie gemangelt.

Sie hatte den Leitern der einzelnen Abteilungen weitgehend freie Hand gelassen und ihre Führung auf Vertrauen in deren Fähigkeit basieren lassen. Eine Taktik, mit der sie ausgesprochen gut gefahren war. So gut, dass John beschlossen hatte, diesen Führungsstil fortzusetzen.

Ein Marine griff nach seiner Reisetasche.

„Ist das alles, Sir?"

John nickte. „Ich bin es gewohnt, mit leichtem Gepäck zu reisen."

Adele sah ihn mit leicht hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, während der Marine mit der Reisetasche verschwand.

Auch die anderen Anwesenden verließen den Torraum in kleinen Grüppchen.

„Wollen wir?" Dr. Jameson wandte sich an John.

Er nickte und einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend, streckte er ihr den Arm hin. Sie hakte sich mit einem leisen Lachen bei ihm unter und entspannt plaudernd gingen sie die Treppe hinauf.

Ein warmes Gefühl des Nach-Hause-Kommens durchflutete John und spülte alle Bedenken, die er hinsichtlich seiner Rückkehr gehabt hatte, weg.

Den Schmerz in Rodneys Augen, als dieser sich abwandte, sah er nicht.

------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 2

**Zweites Kapitel …**

… in dem der Alltag beginnt

Sheppard und Dr. Jameson betraten das Büro, das John nun bald von ihr übernehmen sollte.

Er sah sich um. Gott, wie gut kannte er diesen Raum, wie viele Male hatte er in ihm gesessen, gestanden, sogar gehockt, aber nie war es _sein_ Raum gewesen.

Er hatte sich die Entscheidung mehr als gut überlegt, bevor er das Angebot, die Leitung der Stadt zu übernehmen, angenommen hatte, aber bei allen Argumenten, Gegenargumenten, Bedenken und Vorteilen war dieses Gefühl nie dabei gewesen.

Erstaunlich, was der Anblick eines Büros auslösen konnte.

„Sie sind leider zu spät gekommen und haben die Party gestern Abend verpasst", riss ihn Dr. Jameson aus seinen Gedanken.

„Party?"

„Wir haben meinen Abschied gefeiert", sagte sie und wandte sich einem Regal zu, in dem eine Kaffeemaschine leise blubberte. Sie schenkte zwei Becher ein und reichte John einen, während sie auf einen Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch deutete.

„Oh. Eine Abschiedsparty?" Plötzlich fiel es John schwer, sich zu konzentrieren. Bisher war alles Theorie gewesen, aber das Büro des Expeditionsleiters und das Gespräch über den Abschied Dr. Jamesons schienen die Tatsache, dass er wirklich den Laden übernehmen sollte, in die Realität zu rücken.

Sie strahlte. „Es war eine wirklich schöne Party, auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass ich etwas sentimental geworden bin." Eine leichte Röte überzog ihr Gesicht.

John lächelte und trank einen Schluck Kaffee. Ja, er würde die Kaffeemaschine definitiv in seinem Büro behalten.

„Drei Jahre sind eine lange Zeit, Adele. Da darf man schon etwas sentimental werden, wenn man geht. Atlantis hat das so an sich, es ist …" Er unterbrach sich, suchte in der schwarzen Oberfläche seines Kaffees nach Worten.

„Ich weiß, was Sie meinen, John." Sie seufzte. „Wollen wir zum Dienstlichen kommen?"

Ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten, zog sie einen Tablet-PC hervor und schob ihn über den Schreibtisch zu John.

„Hier habe ich Ihnen eine Statuserhebung der einzelnen Bereiche der Stadt erstellt, sowie eine Zusammenfassung der relevanten Ereignisse und deren Konsequenzen aus den letzten Jahren. Die entsprechenden Missionsberichte, Protokolle und sonstige Daten habe ich jeweils verlinkt, so dass sie sich einen ziemlich genauen Überblick verschaffen können. Für die Details müssen Sie natürlich noch die einzelnen Berichte der letzten Jahre nachlesen, aber ich denke, für den Anfang sollte diese Zusammenfassung Ihnen eine gut Basis bieten."

John dankte ihr und war froh, dass sie eine so praktische und gründliche Frau war, die ihm den Einstieg ungemein erleichterte.

Sie plauderten noch eine Weile, dann verabschiedete sich Adele, da sie noch ihre restlichen Sachen packen wollte, um am nächsten Morgen früh zur Abreise bereit zu sein.

In den folgenden Tagen inspizierte John die einzelnen Abteilungen. Zunächst sah er sich den militärischen Bereich an und ließ sich von Colonel Angier zeigen, wie es um das Militär auf Atlantis bestellt war. Wie er schon vermutet hatte, war alles straff organisiert. Er ließ sich die Trainingspläne der Marines zeigen und überprüfte die taktischen Übungen zur Verteidigung der Stadt.

Zwar fielen ihm spontan ein paar Details auf, die er verändern würde, aber da er den Colonel nicht gleich in der ersten Woche vor den Kopf stoßen wollte, behielt er sie für sich. Es würden sich genügend Gelegenheiten ergeben, seine Vorschläge einzuarbeiten.

Danach schaute er bei Teyla vorbei und nach anfänglichen Plaudereien bei Tee und Gebäck über die alten Zeiten und neuere Entwicklungen, ließ er sich auf den neuesten Stand bringen, was Handelsverträge, Friedensabkommen und Duldungserklärungen mit den verschiedensten Völkern anging.

Sie gab ihm einen Ordner mit den wichtigsten Verträgen und versprach ihm, alle Details sämtlicher Vereinbarungen, Bedrohungen und sonstiger Beziehungen zu anderen Völkern in den nächsten Tagen an sein Terminal zu schicken.

Und dann sagte sie, als er gehen wollte noch: „Du weißt, dass du immer herkommen kannst, wenn du jemanden zum Reden, oder ein paar Trainingsstunden brauchst, nicht wahr?"

Ihr Lächeln, das die Worte begleitete war ehrlich und warm und John wusste, dass sich zwischen ihnen trotz der langen Zeit nichts geändert hatte.

Er nickte und erwiderte ihr Lächeln. „Du meinst, wenn ich jemanden zum Reden brauche oder jemanden, der mich nach Strich und Faden verhaut."

Ihr Lachen war so hell und fröhlich, wie er es erinnerte. „Ich verspreche, ich werde schonend beginnen."

Mit einem Winken verließ er ihr Büro und ging in seines, um die Akte abzulegen und die verschiedenen neuen Bedingungen der Stadt zu überdenken.

Langsam formte sich ein Bild in seinem Kopf. Atlantis, wie es jetzt war. Er hatte ein gutes Gedächtnis für Zahlen und Fakten, auch wenn er mit dieser Tatsache nicht hausieren ging. Vieles war verändert, doch in allen wichtigen Belangen war es noch immer das Atlantis, das er gekannt hatte. Und das er schmerzlich vermisst hatte, auch wenn er es vermied, sich das einzugestehen.

Ronon fand er in etwas, das wie eine Mischung aus Büro und Trainingsraum aussah. Der Satedaner machte gerade ausgiebige Dehnungsübungen, als John den Raum betrat.

„Lust auf eine Runde Sparring?", fragte er John sofort.

Sheppard lachte leise. „Später vielleicht. Jetzt möchte ich erst einmal einen Überblick über die Aktivitäten der Außenteams."

Ronon zuckte mit den Schultern und deutete auf einen großen Schreibtisch in der Ecke des Raums. Daran saß ein junger Mann mit wuscheligem brauen Haar und einer schmalen Brille, der seine Arbeit am Computer unterbrach, um zu sehen, wer gekommen war.

„Da kann dir Jeff weiterhelfen", murmelte Ronon.

Der junge Mann erhob sich, errötete leicht und streckte John die Hand hin.

„Jeffrey Frier, Linguist und Exo-Soziologe. Ich mache den … äh … Papierkram für Ronon."

Er grinste verlegen.

John schüttelte die dargebotene Hand und bedeutete Frier, sich wieder zu setzen.

„Er ist besser in diesen Dingen, als ich", sagte Ronon und es klang fast entschuldigend.

John hatte gelesen, dass Frier zu Ronons Team gehörte, wie auch die Physikerin Dr. Amelia Terensford und Major Carl Boswell.

Dass er den jungen Mann dazu gebracht hatte, den lästigen Papierkram zu erledigen, passte zu Ronon.

Nachdem sie sich eine Weile unterhalten hatten, versprach Frier, eine Zusammenfassung der Aktivitäten aller Teams an John weiterzuleiten und nachdem Ronon John noch einmal eingeladen hatte, jederzeit auf ein paar Trainingskämpfe oder ein abendliches Saufgelage vorbeizukommen, endete auch diese Inspektion.

Alles ließ sich viel angenehmer an, als er befürchtet hatte. Zugegeben, seiner eigentlichen Befürchtung war er bisher aus dem Weg gegangen, aber es war schließlich nicht vorgeschrieben, in welcher Reihenfolge er die Abteilungen aufsuchte, versuchte er die kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf zu beschwichtigen, die ihm erklärte, er mache sich etwas vor.

Zwischendurch machte er sich immer wieder an Dr. Jamesons Zusammenfassung, um sich auf den Stand zu bringen, was in den letzten Jahren auf Atlantis gewesen war. Zwar hatte er durch die Berichte, die das SGC erreichten, immer einen groben Überblick behalten, aber einerseits hatte seine Aufgabe ihn oft zu sehr beschäftigt, um auf dem Laufenden zu bleiben und andererseits hatte er sich in den ersten zwei Jahren auf der Erde bemüht, Atlantis und alles, was dazu gehörte, aus seinem Denken und Fühlen zu verdrängen.

Adele hatte gründliche Arbeit geleistet. Die Berichte begannen nicht mit ihrem Amtsantritt, sondern setzten bei Johns Weggang an. So hatte sie mit einer Zusammenfassung der Ereignisse der ersten zwei Jahre, in denen Woolsey noch Atlantis leitete, begonnen und erst dann ihre eigenen drei Jahre angefügt.

Die vielen Verweise auf Missionsberichte waren sehr hilfreich, kosteten aber auch enorm viel Zeit, so dass es dauerte, bis John alle Informationen aufnehmen konnte. Er studierte den Bericht immer wieder zwischen seinen sonstigen Aufgaben und bekam so langsam einen guten Einblick in die Vorgänge der Stadt.


	4. Chapter 3

**Drittes Kapitel …**

… in dem ein unvermeidliches Treffen stattfindet

Als nächstes suchte er die Krankenstation auf. Er war neugierig auf die Chefärztin, die ihm bei der Begrüßungszeremonie aufgefallen war.

Dr. Sara Trent war kompetent, erfahren und kannte sich bestens mit den Problemen aus, die unbekannte Planeten, fremde Spezies und unerwartete physikalische Phänomene mit sich bringen konnten.

Begonnen hatte sie ihre Karriere im Stargate-Programm als leitende Oberärztin der Krankenstation des SGC, während der Zeit, als Dr. Lam dieser als Chefärztin vorstand.

Es war in Laufe der letzten Jahre notwendig geworden, die medizinische Abteilung des SGC zu vergrößern, da die Verbindung sowohl mit der Ori-Galaxie, als auch mit der Pegasus-Galaxie, neue Gefahren, Feinde, Bündnisse und Verpflichtungen mit sich brachte.

Als Dr. Lam dann Dr. Mitchell wurde, übernahm Sara Trent während deren erster Schwangerschaft die Leitung der medizinischen Abteilung.

Als Dr. Mitchells zweites Kind eine Risikoschwangerschaft wurde, die in einer kritischen Frühchen-Geburt endete, beschloss sie, für einige Jahre aus dem Beruf zu gehen, um sich ausschließlich dem fragilen Kind zu widmen.

Und so wurde aus der kommissarischen Leitung der Abteilung eine Permanente. Dr. Trent füllte diesen Posten hervorragend aus, aber als die Ausschreibung für die Stelle des leitenden Chefarztes in Atlantis bekannt wurde, beschloss sie, dass es Zeit für eine Veränderung wurde und bewarb sich.

Niemanden wunderte es, dass sie die Stelle, trotz einiger anderer Bewerbungen, auch aus Atlantis selber, mit absoluter Sicherheit bekam.

All das hatte er aus ihrer Akte erfahren, aber nun war er gespannt, wie sie als Person war.

Als er die Krankenstation betrat, hörte er, wie sie einer jungen Frau einen Vortrag darüber hielt, dass Training positive Effekte auf den Körper haben sollte und dass man seine Trainingsmethoden überdenken möge, wenn es zu wiederholten Verletzungen käme.

„Sie werden irgendwann einen bleibenden Schaden davon tragen, wenn Sie nicht aufpassen."

Die Stimme der Ärztin klang streng, aber auch freundlich.

John wartete geduldig, bis eine junge Frau mit einem Ellenbogenverband um die Ecke kam, ihn kurz ansah, errötete und aus der Krankenstation huschte.

Er löste sich von der Tür, trat näher heran und betrachtete die Ärztin, die gerade den Unfallbericht ausfüllte. Sie sah auf und musterte John von Kopf bis Fuß mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Medizinisches Problem, oder wollen Sie sich meinen Bericht abholen?"

„Letzteres." Er lächelte.

Sie winkte ihm, ihr ins Büro zu folgen und hieß ihn dort, in einem Sessel Platz zu nehmen. Dann begann sie, ihn über das laufende Geschehen der medizinischen Abteilung zu informieren. Es gab einiges zu erfahren, insbesondere über Impfprogramme für verschiedene Planeten, mit denen Atlantis Handelsabkommen hatte. Impfstoffe mussten entwickelt, Routineuntersuchungen organisiert und auftretende Krankheiten bei befreundeten Völkern mussten analysiert und behandelt werden.

Dr. Trent war schlagfertig und witzig und würzte ihren Bericht mit Anekdoten und milder Ironie, so dass John fast während der gesamten Besprechung schmunzeln musste.

Am Ende gab sie ihm einen Datenträger mit allen relevanten Informationen für seine Akten.

Dermaßen beschwingt und gut gelaunt beschloss er, die schwierigste Hürde gleich zu nehmen und die wissenschaftlichen Labors aufzusuchen.

Bevor er den Bereich betrat, hielt er kurz inne, um sich innerlich zu wappnen. Er straffte sich. Er war darüber hinweg, soviel war sicher. Es würde kein Problem sein, Rodney McKay gegenüber zu treten als alte Bekannte, deren Wege sich vor langer Zeit getrennt hatten.

Radek Zelenka begrüßte ihn, als er im Laborbereich auftauchte und erklärte, wie sehr er sich freue, dass John wieder da sei.

„Nicht, dass ich damit sagen will, dass Dr. Jameson nicht eine großartige Leiterin war …" Er unterbrach sich und fuchtelte mit den Händen. Egal, was er jetzt sagte, er trat in ein Fettnäpfchen und das wusste er. Hilflos fuhr er sich durch die Haare, aber John grinste nur.

„Rodney ist …" Radek sah zum anderen Ende des Raumes, doch dort war niemand. Er sah zu John und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Bis eben war er noch dort."

John seufzte innerlich und wollte gerade erklären, er käme dann ein anderes Mal wieder, als Rodney den Raum betrat. Er hielt ein Tablet-PC in der einen Hand, tippte mit der anderen darauf herum und murmelte etwas vor sich hin.

Etwas krampfte sich in John zusammen. Das war so sehr Rodney, dass es fast schmerzhaft war. Rodney war etwas blasser und schmaler, als vor viereinhalb Jahren, aber jede Geste, jede Faser war immer noch der alte, schmerzlich vertraute Wissenschaftler.

„Radek, das ist nicht möglich. Diese Ergebnisse können …" Er sah auf, erblickte John und erstarrte.

„Oh … äh … John …" Seine Stimme verebbte.

„Hallo Rodney." Johns Stimme war fest, aber er hatte trotzdem das Gefühl, sich dringend räuspern zu müssen.

Rodney machte eine fahrige Bewegung mit der Hand. „Der Statusbericht der Abteilung …" Er sah John fragend an.

John nickte. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Zelenka aus dem Raum huschte.

„Ich … wir …" Rodney stockte unter Johns festem Blick.

„Die Berichte sind in meinem Büro", murmelte er resigniert und machte mit dem Arm eine Bewegung in Richtung seines Büros, das an das zentrale Labor angrenzte.

John folgte ihm schweigend. Er wirkte nach außen zwar kühl und professionell, aber in seinem Inneren brodelte es. Das war Rodney, mein Gott, der Mann hatte sich kein bisschen verändert. Und das, was sich nun in John regte, hatte sich ebenso wenig verändert. Auch wenn er sich noch so sehr eingeredet hatte, dass da nichts mehr war, außer einer alten Freundschaft mit einem tiefen Knacks.

Er kämpfte jedes Gefühl, das in ihm aufzusteigen begann, nieder und folgte Rodney. Ein emotionaler Tiefschlag von diesem Mann, der da vor ihm das Büro betrat, hatte ihm fürs Leben gereicht. Er würde nicht wieder zulassen, dass Rodney in eine Position kam, in der er diese Macht noch einmal hatte.

Rodney wühlte in den Unterlagen auf seinem Schreibtisch, wuselte herum, warf versehentlich einen Stapel Ausdrucke herunter, hob sie mit einem entschuldigenden Blick wieder auf. Ein Bild gestaltgewordener Nervosität, während John ruhig neben dem Schreibtisch stand und versuchte, sein aufgewühltes Inneres seinem ruhigen Äußeren anzugleichen.

Schließlich zog Rodney einen Datenträger hervor und hielt ihn John hin.

„Ich habe alle laufenden Forschungen zusammengefasst. Und alle Abgeschlossenen. Es ist eine ziemliche Menge … Wir haben einiges erreicht, in den letzten Jahren. Es ist unglaublich, was wir alles entdeckt haben. Mein Gott …"

Er fuchtelte mit den Armen, während er sprach. „Nach all diesen Jahren hat Atlantis immer noch einige Überraschungen für uns. Geheime Räume, die wir zufällig oder durch Hinweise in den Labors entdeckt haben. Räume voller Geräte und Technologien … Labors, tief unter der Stadt, Observationskammern, in denen die Antiker den Meeresboden erforschten, ein Labor, das der Erforschung subatomarer Teilchen diente. Viel, viel weiter fortgeschritten, als wir es uns je haben träumen lassen. Teilchen, deren Existenz nur die wenigsten von uns erahnt haben … Eine Anlage, von der wir glauben, dass sie hydroponische Gärten enthielt …"

Seine Augen funkelten, während er sprach. Jede Nervosität und Unsicherheit war verschwunden.

Dies war einfach nur Rodney McKay, der Wissenschaftler. Rodney, der John von seinen Entdeckungen erzählte, strahlend und voller Energie, ohne dass irgendein vergangenes Ereignis zwischen ihnen stand.

John spürte, wie etwas in ihm schmolz, weich wurde.

_HALT! NEIN! Ende. Bis hierhin und nicht weiter._

John erstickte jedes aufkommende Gefühl.

„Gut, ich sehe mir das die Tage an." Er drehte den Datenträger in seinen Händen, fing Rodneys Blick auf, in dem eine unausgesprochene Bitte lag, und drehte sich um, um den Raum zu verlassen.

„John …"

Er hielt inne, drehte sich jedoch nicht zurück zu Rodney.

„Ich … erinnerst du dich an den Raum, in dem wir die vermeintliche Wirtschaftssimulation gefunden und gespielt haben?"

Nun drehte sich John doch um, sah Rodney fragend an und nickte dann.

„Ich habe … Ich habe so was in einem anderen Raum programmiert … in meiner Freizeit… nur für den Fall, dass du …" Seine Stimme war immer leiser geworden und nun kaum noch zu hören. „… dass du wieder kommst."

Er sah John nicht an, schien ein ganzes Universum auf seiner Schuhspitze gefunden zu haben, das es zu erforschen galt.

John gab einen undefinierten Brummton von sich und Rodney sah auf.

„Wir … ich meine … wir könnten vielleicht … irgendwann mal …" Hilflos zuckte Rodney mit den Schultern.

John vermied es, in diese Augen zu sehen, die ihn um etwas, irgendein Zeichen, eine Geste, zu bitten schienen.

„Vielleicht. Irgendwann", sagte John und verließ das Büro.

~~~***~~~

Einige Tage danach, während John sich noch immer durch die Fülle der Informationen aller Abteilungen arbeitete und langsam, aber sicher das Gefühl bekam, Atlantis, das heutige Atlantis, genauso gut zu kennen, wie es damals der Fall gewesen war, verspürte das dringende Bedürfnis nach körperlicher Erschöpfung.

Sein Geist war wach, ständig gefordert durch die Arbeit, aber sein Körper nahm ihm die lange Zeit am Schreibtisch übel.

Er beschloss, Ronon darum zu bitten, ihn jeden Morgen zum Laufen abzuholen. Das wäre ein gutes Langzeit-Programm, aber für den Moment verlangte es ihn nach etwas Schnellem, Heftigem.

Er kontaktierte Teyla über die interne Kommunikation und vereinbarte ein Kampftraining in einer halben Stunde.

Sie erwartete ihn in ihrem Trainingsraum und nach einer kurzen Begrüßung begannen sie mit Aufwärmübungen. Teyla beobachtete ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Du bist angespannt, John. Viel zu angespannt."

John seufzte. „Der Schreibtisch."

Teyla sah ihn einen Moment zu lange an, schien etwas erwidern zu wollen, schwieg dann aber und hob nur die Augenbrauen.

John dankte ihr im Stillen, dass sie nicht weiter insistierte. Er wusste nur zu gut, dass Teyla in ihm lesen konnte, wie in einem Buch. Und das hatte sich nach all den Jahren nicht geändert.

Dass er trotzdem den Kontakt zu ihr suchte, lag daran, dass er genau wusste, sie würde ihn nicht in ein Gespräch zwingen, das er nicht wollte.

Sie fingen mit dem Kampftraining an und wie er erwartet hatte, scheuchte Teyla ihn nach Strich und Faden. Sie schien sich nicht einmal anzustrengen dabei, während ihm bereits der Schweiß über den Rücken lief. Trotzdem tat es so verdammt gut, sich derartig zu verausgaben.

In der vierten Kampfrunde strauchelte John, knickte mit dem Fuß um und fiel unelegant auf sein Hinterteil. Teyla lachte, bis sie den Schmerz in seinem Gesicht sah, dann hockte sie sich neben ihn und untersuchte seinen Knöchel vorsichtig.

„Scheint nicht gebrochen zu sein", sagte sie sanft. „Aber du solltest es Sara … äh … Dr. Trent zeigen."

John sah überrascht auf. Teyla und die Ärztin schienen befreundet zu sein, so routiniert, wie Teyla den Vornamen benutzt hatte.

Er nickte und versuchte aufzustehen. Teyla stützte ihn und in ihrer Begleitung humpelte er zur Krankenstation. Sie verabschiedete sich vor der Tür und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Training, John. Du brauchst unbedingt mehr Training."

Er verzog das Gesicht zu einem schiefen Grinsen und humpelte hinein.

Dr. Trent sah ihn kommen und dirigierte ihn sofort auf eine Untersuchungsliege. Sie warf einen Blick auf den langsam, aber sicher anschwellenden Knöchel und fragte: „Teyla oder Ronon?"

John konnte nicht verhindern, dass er grinsen musste. Sie schien gar nicht in Betracht zu ziehen, dass er einfach so umgeknickt war.

„Teyla", erwiderte er ergeben.

Sie seufzte theatralisch und begann seinen Knöchel zu untersuchen. „Ich muss dringend mit ihr reden. Es kann nicht angehen, dass sie dauernd die Führungsoffiziere beschädigt."

John musste lachen.

„Gerade letzte Woche war Colonel Angier hier mit einem gezerrten Ellenbogen Und er war auch noch stolz, dass er sie fast besiegt hatte." Sie schnaubte gespielt empört.

„So. Alles soweit in Ordnung", sagte sie nachdem der Fuß geröntgt und verbunden war. „Er ist nur verstaucht. Ich verordne Ihnen Ruhe und Kühlung."

Sie rümpfte die Nase. „Und eine Dusche."

~~~***~~~

Es vergingen mehrere Wochen, in denen keine nennenswerten Ereignisse stattfanden. Atlantis schien sich in ihrer täglichen Routine zu sonnen und die Dinge verliefen bemerkenswert ruhig und nach Wunsch.

John vermied es, Rodney zu sehen, soweit es sich vermeiden ließ und Rodney, der anfangs noch versucht hatte, Johns Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken, schien es mittlerweile zu akzeptieren. Oder zumindest schien er resigniert zu haben.

Ronons Teams gingen auf Routinemissionen und Frier lies John mit uhrwerkgleicher Präzision die Berichte zukommen.

John merkte beim Lesen, dass ihm etwas fehlte, sogar diese einfachen Missionen weckten in ihm die Sehnsucht nach den alten Zeiten, als er noch voller Tatendrang mit seinem Team durch das Stargate geflogen war, jedes Mal in Erwartung neuer Abenteuer. Er unterdrückte die Sehnsucht nach der alten Zeit, dem alten Team, dem alten Verhältnis zu Rodney und ließ alle sein perfektes Gesicht sehen, in dem nichts als Zufriedenheit über seine Position und die Situation der Stadt zu lesen war.

Einige wenige wussten es besser, doch sie respektierten seine Wahl.


	5. Chapter 4

**Viertes Kapitel …**

… in dem ein Blick in die Vergangenheit geworfen wird

So angenehm es für seine Eingewöhnung war, dass die Zeiten ruhig waren, irgendwann hatte John das Gefühl in Verwaltungsarbeit zu ersticken und sogar ein gemeinsamer Angriff von Wraith, Replikatoren und zwei bis drei noch unbekannten Feinden auf die Stadt wäre eine willkommene Gelegenheit gewesen, den Papierkram in die Ecke zu feuern und sich ins Getümmel zu werfen.

Er begann es zu hassen, wenn er am Morgen seinen Posteingang öffnete und wieder einen Stapel Memos, Anfragen, Berichte und Kommentare vorfand, die alle von ihm gelesen, zur Kenntnis genommen, beurteilt und beantwortet werden wollten.

Egal, wie sehr er sich anstrengte, der Ordner „zu bearbeiten" wurde voller und voller.

Als es an der Tür zu seinem Büro klopfte und nach seiner knappen Aufforderung ein junger Mann mit kurzen, blonden Haaren eintrat, sah er nur kurz auf. Der Mann hielt einen kleinen Gegenstand in der Hand, trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen und wirkte verunsichert. Als er von sich aus nichts sagte, musste John die Initiative ergreifen.

„Ja?"

„Sir, ich habe hier die Anforderungslisten der einzelnen Abteilungen für die nächste Versorgungslieferung von der Erde." Er streckte John den Datenträger in seiner Hand hin.

John nahm ihn und runzelte die Stirn. „Warum haben Sie mir die Listen nicht gemailt?"

„Das wollte ich, Sir. Aber Ihr Posteingang war voll."

John stöhnte. Der junge Mann trat wieder von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Es war ihm offensichtlich unangenehm, den Leiter von Atlantis in eine derart peinliche Lage zu bringen.

„Ich habe die Anforderungen nach Abteilungen und nach Dringlichkeit sortiert und der Liste die Anforderungsbegründungen nach Prioritäten beigefügt", sagte er in die angespannte Stille hinein, während John den Datenträger ansah, als wäre er sein persönlicher Feind.

Dann sah er zu dem jungen Mann auf. „Sie haben das sortiert und zugeordnet? Ich muss das nur noch abschicken?"

Sein Besucher nickte.

„Hervorragend, Mister …", John sah auf dessen Brust, um das Namensschild zu erkennen. „… Hayter."

„Henry Hayter, Sir", stellte dieser sich nun vor. „Abteilung für Beschaffung und Verteilung."

„Sie müssen eine Menge Zeit haben, Mr. Hayter, wenn Sie meine Liste fertig machen konnten."

„Naja, bevor neue Lieferungen von der Erde oder unseren Handelspartnern kommen, ist nicht so viel zu tun in der Abteilung."

John brummte. Vielleicht sollte er einen Job in der Beschaffungs- und Versorgungsabteilung anstreben.

Hayter drehte sich um, doch bevor er Johns Büro verließ, blieb er mit dem Ärmel an einem Stapel Ausdrucken hängen und riss sie zu Boden. Er stotterte eine Entschuldigung, als er sofort auf die Knie ging, um die Papiere wieder einzusammeln. Bevor der den Stapel wieder an seinen angestammten Platz an der äußersten Ecke von Johns überquellendem Schreibtisch legte, warf er einen Blick darauf.

„Sir, das sind Anforderungen vom SGC für Leistungsbeurteilungen der Abteilungen." Sein Blick wurde besorgt. „Einige davon schon seit einer Woche überfällig."

John lachte bitter. „Eine Woche? Oh, dann habe ich noch jede Menge Zeit."

Hayter runzelte die Stirn. „Aber Sie müssen die Beurteilungen doch gar nicht selber schreiben, Sir. Nur die Liste der zu beurteilenden Mitarbeiter an die jeweiligen Abteilungsleiter weiterleiten und dann deren Ergebnisse ans SGC schicken."

John schnaubte. „So, wie ich eine Million anderer Dinge _nur_ an irgendwen schicken oder weiterleiten muss."

Hayter lief leicht rosa an, als er sagte: „Ich könnte das für Sie tun, Sir. Ich habe im Moment wirklich nicht viel zu tun. Und wenn es Atlantis hilft …" Er verstummte.

John starrte ihn einen Moment sprachlos an. „Sie wollen das freiwillig tun? Warum?"

„Ich mag es, Ordnung in Dinge zu bringen. Und bei allem nötigen Respekt, Sir, hier wäre ein wenig Ordnung in den Dingen nicht verkehrt."

John lachte. „Mr. Hayter, Sie haben hiermit einen neuen Job. Assistent der Expeditionsleitung. Wie klingt das? Wenn Sie einverstanden sind, kläre ich das mit Ihrem Vorgesetzten."

Der junge Mann sah ihn einen Augenblick verblüfft an, dann wurde er puterrot und sagte mit einem strahlenden Lächeln: „Sehr gerne, Sir!"

Zwei Tage später war der Raum neben John Büro umgeräumt und zu Hayters Büro gemacht worden. John leitete seinen offiziellen Posteingang auf Hayters Terminal um und schaffte sämtliche Ausdrucke und Datenträger in dessen Büro.

„Organisieren Sie auch meine Termine, Mr. Hayter?"

„Sehr gerne, Sir. Wenn Sie es wünschen."

John wünschte, und als er in sein Büro zurückkehrte, flegelte er sich in den Stuhl und legte die Füße auf seinen nun aufgeräumten Schreibtisch. Er griff nach einem spannend klingenden Missionsbericht und begann zu lesen. Das Leben sah doch nun schon viel netter aus.

~~~***~~~

Rodney saß in seinem Labor und berechnete den Energieverbrauch des Hologenerators, wenn es denn gelingen sollte, ihn an das System anzuschließen.

Er rieb sich die Augen und sah auf die Uhr.

Nach Mitternacht. Er stöhnte.

Die unnatürliche Stille des Bereichs, nur untermalt vom monotonen Summen und leisen Klicken der laufenden Geräte, verriet ihm, dass alle anderen schon lange in ihre Quartiere gegangen waren.

Er starrte auf die Berechnungen, beobachtete den Fortschrittsbalken einer Simulation. Langsam verschwammen die Zeichen auf dem Bildschirm vor seinen Augen.

Verdammt, warum saß er hier? Diese Berechnungen waren alles andere als wichtig. Es war eine reine Beschäftigungstherapie.

Verdammt, warum saß er nicht mit John in ihrem Spielzimmer und amüsierte sich? Oder mit einem Bier in seinem oder Johns Quartier und redete mit seinem besten Freund über Gott und die Welt?

Warum vermasselte er es immer, wenn es um persönliche Beziehungen ging?

Er fuhr sich mit einer müden Geste über das Gesicht.

Er sollte ins Bett gehen. Aber wozu? Er schlief schlecht, seit John wieder da war. Und wenn er schlief, dann plagten ihn wirre Träume.

Seufzend nahm er einen Schluck aus seinem Kaffeebecher und verzog das Gesicht. Das Gebräu war kalt und bitter. Angewidert stellte er den Becher ab.

Es war zum wahnsinnig werden. John lief durch Atlantis und war doch weiter weg, als er es die letzten viereinhalb Jahre gewesen war.

Sicher, John war höflich und professionell, wenn sie miteinander zu tun hatten, aber das war auch alles. Johns kühle und reservierte Art verletzte Rodney mehr, als es ein lauter Streit oder sogar eine Handgreiflichkeit je gekonnt hätten.

Er seufzte wieder, während der Computer mit einem leisen Piepen signalisierte, dass er die Berechnung abgeschlossen hatte, doch Rodney nahm es nicht wahr.

Himmel, er war so ein Idiot gewesen.

Damals schien es eine gute Idee gewesen zu sein, Jennifer zu heiraten. Sie war eine liebenswerte Frau, liebte ihn aufrichtig und er war verliebt in sie gewesen. In ihre freundliche, sorgende Art. Sie hatte über seine Witze gelacht, seine Wehwehchen ernst genommen, sich um ihn gekümmert, seine Schrullen mit einem Lächeln hingenommen, ihn manchmal energisch auf den Boden zurück gebracht. Und er hatte so sehr geglaubt, das wäre genug. Es war eine perfekte Verbindung gewesen, hatte er gedacht.

Seine Gefühle für John waren ihm damals so schrecklich falsch vorgekommen. So unpassend. Und er hatte fest geglaubt, dass sie niemals erwidert werden würden. John hatte nie sichtbar signalisiert, dass er mehr als Freundschaft für Rodney empfand. Und natürlich wäre das für einen hochrangigen Militärangehörigen auch völlig unangemessen gewesen. Rodney hatte das verstanden, aber ein Leben lang mit einer unerwiderten Liebe zu leben, das war ihm unvorstellbar erschienen.

Erst nachdem John Atlantis verlassen hatte, war ihm klar geworden, was Johns verkrampfte Haltung bei der Hochzeit und der manchmal kurz aufblitzende, verletzte Ausdruck in seinen Augen bedeutet hatte. Nicht gleich nach Johns Abreise, erst viel, viel später, als er sich gestattete, darüber nachzudenken, war ihm aufgefallen, was er da wirklich in Johns Augen gesehen hatte.

Viel später. Zu spät.

Er war so beschäftig damit gewesen, mit Jennifer glücklich zu werden.

Und es hatte funktioniert. Anfangs.

Ihre Liebe und seine Verliebtheit hatten ausgereicht, dass sie sich beide wohl fühlten und er die unpassenden Gefühle tief in sich vergraben und zeitweilig sogar vergessen konnte.

Jennifer fand seine häufigen Besuche in der Krankenstation anfangs charmant, sah in ihnen einen Versuch seinerseits, ihr nahe zu sein, ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Doch nach einer Weile wurde klar, dass sie seine Krankheitsanwandlungen nicht ernst nahm, ihn mit mildem Spott wieder weg schickte und das verletzte ihn.

Dann wollte Jennifer nach einiger Zeit Kinder, aber in Rodney sträubte sich irgendetwas vehement dagegen. Er konnte es nicht benennen, es schien doch das Natürlichste auf der Welt zu sein, wenn ein verheiratetes Paar Kinder hatte.

Dennoch erschien es ihm seltsam falsch und er fühlte einen Bruch in seinem Inneren, wenn immer Jennifer von ihrem Kinderwunsch sprach. Er vergrub sich in Arbeit, um dem Problem aus dem Weg zu gehen. Jennifer registrierte sein Verhalten und machte sich ihre eigenen Gedanken.

Sie stritten sich nicht oft, und wenn doch, dann sehr moderat, denn sie mochten und respektierten einander zu sehr, um sich willentlich zu verletzen.

Nach drei Jahren Ehe kamen sie überein, dass es er beste Weg wäre, sich zu trennen. Sie hatten es versucht, ehrlich versucht, aber inzwischen wusste Rodney, dass sie nie eine Chance gehabt hatten. Dass überhaupt nur ein einziger Mensch mit ihm eine echte Chance haben konnte.

Jeannie hatte es verstanden, lange vor ihm selber. Als er sie zu seiner Hochzeit eingeladen hatte, hatte sie ihn irritiert angesehen und gefragt: „Du verstehst es nicht, Mere, nicht wahr?"

Er wusste nicht, was sie meinte, schob die Frage aber weit von sich. Sie wünschte ihm nach der Zeremonie alles Glück der Welt, aber ihr Lächeln hatte ihre Augen nicht erreicht. Jahre später, als er sich mit dem Gedanken abzufinden begann, dass Jennifer und er sich trennen würden, fragte er sie, was sie am Tag der Einladung gemeint hatte.

„Was hatte ich nicht verstanden, Jeannie?"

„Dass man nicht das tut, was angemessen erscheint, sondern das, was man liebt", war ihre einfache Antwort gewesen. „Auch wenn man damit sogar die eigenen Geschwister so vor den Kopf stößt, dass sie jahrelang nicht mit einem sprechen", hatte sie hinzugefügt und ihm den Ellenbogen in die Rippen gerammt.

Jennifer verließ Atlantis kurz bevor ihre Scheidung rechtskräftig wurde, um in einem medizinischen Forschungslabor der Airforce den Einfluss außerirdischer Flora auf das menschliche Immunsystem zu erforschen und Rodney blieb in Atlantis, überhäufte sich mit Arbeit, um die Leere zu füllen.

Sie waren als Freunde auseinander gegangen und schrieben sich noch in unregelmäßigen Abständen. Alles in Allem war Rodney stolz darauf, wie zivilisiert und erwachsen sie ihre Probleme gelöst hatten, wenn da nicht diese kleine, nagende Stimme in seinem Kopf gewesen wäre, die ihm erklärte, hätte er sich früher erwachsen verhalten, hätte es diese Probleme nie gegeben.


	6. Chapter 5

**Fünftes Kapitel …**

… in dem eine Party unerwartete Einsichten bringt

Die Abende verbrachte Sheppard alleine, mit Ronon oder manchmal mit Teyla und ihrer Familie. Er versuchte sich einzureden, dass das gut so war, dass er zufrieden sein konnte. Und es funktionierte. So leidlich.

Zudem hatte er begonnen, sich öfter mit Dr. Trent zu treffen, deren professionelle Hilfe er zwar seit dem unglücklich verstauchten Fuß nicht mehr benötigt hatte, deren charmante und humorvolle Art er jedoch in den letzten Wochen schätzen gelernt hatte. Sie erinnerte ihn an eine Freundin aus dem College, mit der er viel Zeit verbracht hatte. Es war niemals eine Liebesbeziehung gewesen, auch wenn die meisten seiner Kommilitonen das vermutet hatten. Sie waren einfach gute Freunde, die den gleichen Geschmack Filme, Bücher und Politik betreffend hatten und gerne zusammen lachten.

Auch hier war er sich darüber im Klaren, dass die atlantische Gerüchteküche mehr aus seiner Freundschaft mit Dr. Trent machen würde, aber er pfiff darauf. Wann hatte er sich je darum gekümmert, was andere dachten?

Er genoss das Zusammensein mit Sara und die anderen sollten doch denken, was sie wollten. Sie lenkte ihn von den Momenten ab, in denen er die alte Zeit so schmerzlich vermisste, in denen er versucht war, Rodney sehnsuchtsvolle Blicke zuzuwerfen.

Sie verbrachten Abende damit, Filme anzuschauen, über die Geschichten, die auf Atlantis passierten, zu lachen, ernsthafte Diskussionen über die politische Lage ihrer Verbündeten und Feinde zu führen oder einfach nur zu Plaudern. Es war entspannt und angenehm und John wollte nicht mehr darauf verzichten.

Mehr und mehr wurde er Teil der Gemeinschaft Atlantis, die sich in den letzten Jahren zwar verändert hatte, aber immer noch bestimmten, eigenen Regeln folgte. Er wurde als Vorgesetzter mit Respekt behandelt, aber die Menschen schätzten es, dass er sich nicht absonderte, sondern mit ihnen mittags aß, abends bei den Filmvorführungen und gelegentlich bei Feiern mit ihnen gemeinsam seine Zeit verbrachte.

So, wie an diesem Abend, der Geburtstagsfeier von Dr. James Thorne, einem Astrophysiker aus Rodneys Abteilung, der 40 wurde.

Die Cafeteria war gefüllt mit Leuten, die ihm gratulieren wollten und die Küche hatte ein großartiges Buffet aufgefahren.

John amüsierte sich prächtig, während er sich mit Colonel Angier unterhielt, der trotz seinem Hang zu militärischen Formalitäten ein witziger Gesprächspartner war. Er hatte einen so tiefschwarzen Humor, dass John manchmal nicht wusste, ob er lachen, oder empört gucken sollte. Politische Korrektheit schien für den Mann ein Fremdwort zu sein und John hatte sich anfangs gefragt, wie er es geschafft hatte, in der militärischen Hierarchie aufzusteigen, bis er gemerkt hatte, dass der Colonel fehlende gesellschaftliche Geschmeidigkeit durch Schweigen ersetzte. Wenn er seine direkten und politisch unkorrekten Kommentare für unangemessen hielt, sagte er einfach gar nichts. Zusammen mit seinem schnellen Denkvermögen und seiner Effizienz in Einsätzen hatte ihm das eine zügige Karriere verschafft.

John lachte herzlich über einen bösen Kommentar Angiers über ein Volk, mit dem Atlantis etwas frostige Beziehungen hegte und verließ den Colonel dann, um sich ein weiteres Bier zu holen.

Er griff nach der Dose und stockte. Es war schon sein viertes Bier heute Abend und vielleicht sollte er es gut sein lassen. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Das hier war eine Party, verdammt, und er wollte sich amüsieren. Es war selten genug der Fall, dass es solche Partys gab und er war entschlossen, sich einen netten Abend zu machen. Natürlich würde er sich nicht betrinken, das war weder sein Stil, noch seiner Position angemessen, aber er konnte sich ruhig ein wenig gehen lassen. Immerhin wusste er genau, was er vertrug.

Mit einem kräftigen Zug leerte er die Dose zur Hälfte und machte sich grinsend auf den Weg zum Buffet. Es wurde Zeit, dass er etwas Festes in den Magen bekam, wie dieser ihm mit einem leisen Grummeln zu verstehen gab.

Gerade, als er fast das Buffet erreicht hatte, stieß er mit Rodney zusammen. Dieser trug einen Teller voller Essen und schaffte es mit einer rudernden Bewegung sowohl das Gleichgewicht zu behalten, als auch den Teller zu retten. Dass Johns Bierdose nicht ihren Inhalt über die beiden verspritzte, war nur der Tatsache zu verdanken, dass John sie bereits zur Hälfte geleert hatte. Er erstarrte und sah Rodney an, der nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihm ebenso zur Salzsäule erstarrt war. John konnte Rodneys Rasierwasser riechen, Herrgott, der Mann benutzte noch immer das gleiche Rasierwasser, wie vor fast fünf Jahren. Herb, mit einem Hauch von Kiefern.

_So nah. Viel zu nah. _

John trat einen Schritt zurück in die Sicherheit der Distanz.

„Tschuldigung."

„Tut mir leid."

Sie sprachen gleichzeitig und verstummten auch gleichzeitig wieder.

John schluckte. Plötzlich war ihm warm. Das Bier, das eben noch völlig wirkungslos in seinem Blutkreislauf kursiert hatte, schien sich mit einem Schlag in seinem Gehirn zu sammeln und dieses zu vernebeln.

„Nette Party."

John brachte nur ein Nicken zustande.

„James ist ein guter Mann, er verdient eine gute Party. Ich fand ihn anfangs etwas unausgewogen, zu festgefahren in seinen wissenschaftlichen Ansichten, zu wenig flexibel, was die Anforderungen der Pegasus-Galaxie betrafen, aber er hat viel gelernt in den letzten Jahren und ist ein ganz passabler Kollege geworden. Seine Arbeit ist deutlich weniger…" Rodney redete und redete. Er gestikulierte mit dem freien Arm. „Naja, jedenfalls rege ich mich über ihn weniger auf, als über manchen anderen Kollegen. Er hat sich wirklich zum Positiven entwickelt."

John konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Wahrscheinlich sagt er das Gleiche über dich."

Rodney schnaubte empört.

„Komm schon Rodney, manchmal dauert es einfach etwas, bis man sich an die Art eines Anderen gewöhnt hat. Ich kann davon ein Lied singen."

„Es geht hier nicht um die Art eines Anderen, es geht um wissenschaftliche Präzision, um Kreativität bei …" Rodney verstummte und sah John an. Er schluckte.

Sie standen einen Moment schweigend voreinander und sahen sich an. Es war, als wäre die Party um sie herum irgendwo in den Tiefen der Pegasus-Galaxie verschwunden und es gäbe nur noch sie beide in diesem Moment. Sie beide und das, was unausgesprochen war. Dann sprachen sie wieder gleichzeitig los.

„John … damals … ich …"

„Rodney, ich habe nie …"

Sie schwiegen verblüfft.

John holte tief Luft. „Rodney …"

In diesem Moment berührte Sara seinen Arm und sagte: „John? Kann ich Sie einen Moment entführen? Ich möchte Ihnen etwas zeigen."

John schüttelte den Moment der Irritation ab und wandte sich ihr zu. „Natürlich."

Sie nickte Rodney zu. „Dr. McKay."

Er erwiderte die Geste nicht und sah nur den beiden nach, die ans andere Ende des Raumes verwanden. Die Ärztin hatte sich bei John untergehakt, ihr Kopf war ihm zugeneigt, als sie angeregt miteinander sprachen. Verdammt, das sollten John und er sein, die sich dort so unbeschwert unterhielten, deren Körperhaltung so unglaublich vertraut wirkte. Sie waren es einmal gewesen und deshalb tat es jetzt so weh, dass sie es nicht mehr waren. Gut, er hätte sich nicht bei John untergehakt, aber ansonsten passte das Bild perfekt.

Rodney schoss einen finsteren Blick auf die Ärztin ab, wissend, dass das kein bisschen half. Aber es tat gut. Er mochte sie nicht besonders. Sie hatte ihm von Anfang an klar gemacht, dass sie mit Hypochondern nichts anfangen konnte und ihn konsequent weggeschickt, wenn er wieder einmal die Ahnung einer schrecklichen Krankheit in sich trug und in die Krankenstation kam. Eines Tages hatte sie ihm ein Handbuch alter Hausmittel in die Hand gedrückt und gesagt, er solle alles durchprobieren und nicht eher wiederkommen, ehe nicht alle diese Tipps versagt hätten.

Dabei konnte er ihr keineswegs etwas vorwerfen, als er eine schwere allergische Reaktion auf den Biss eines Insekts auf M7L-224 erlitten hatte, war sie eine hervorragende Ärztin gewesen und hatte ihn bestens versorgt.

Nein, sie war durchaus eine kompetente Ärztin, aber er mochte sie trotzdem nicht. Schon gar nicht, wenn sie sich bei Johns Arm so vertraut berührte und er ihr soviel Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Er spürte, wie Eifersucht sich in seiner Brust ausbreitete, wie ein Skorpion, dessen Stich nicht nur kurz schmerzte, sondern dauerhaft brannte.

Er schickte noch einen finsteren Blick in ihre Richtung, aber dann saugte sein Blick sich an John fest, wie er da stand, entspannt, ein wenig schlaksig, eben so sehr Sheppard, dass Rodney von einer emotionalen Welle überrollt wurde. Sie redeten noch miteinander und so war Rodney unbeobachtete, als er seine Blicke über Johns Körper schweifen ließ, jedes Detail aufnahm, als müsse er diesen Anblick für immer speichern.

John ging mit Sara zur anderen Seite des Raumes.

„Was wollen Sie mir zeigen?", fragte er neugierig.

„Nichts im Besonderen. Ich hatte nur den Eindruck, dass Sie sich dort unwohl fühlten und einen Aufhänger brauchten, um dort wegzukommen."

John sah sie einen Moment an, dann sagte er leise: „Danke."

Sie musterte ihn aufmerksam. „Sie sollten das klären, John. Es ist nicht gut, was Sie da tun."

Er sah sie fragend an. „Was meinen Sie?"

„Sie und Dr. McKay. Man hat mir erzählt, dass sie einmal die besten Freunde waren. Aber davon ist nichts mehr zu merken. Etwas ist da zwischen Ihnen beiden, das alles andere, als gesund ist."

John erwiderte nichts. Es gab nichts, was er dazu sagen konnte, also schwieg er.

Sie fuhr leise und eindringlich fort. „Klären Sie das, John. Sonst macht es Sie beide krank."

Er nickte nur und konzentrierte sich auf sein Bier. Sara schien zu verstehen, dass es nichts war, worüber er reden wollte, also betrieben sie Smalltalk und John kam endlich dazu, etwas zu essen.

Er wusste, wo Rodney stand und ohne in dessen Richtung sehen zu müssen, wusste er, dass Rodney ihn ansah. Er konnte dessen Blicke spüren, als wäre es körperliche Berührungen. Er wusste nicht genau, ob er das genießen sollte, oder ob es ihm Angst machte und so leerte er sein Bier, dann verabschiedete er sich mit ein paar belanglosen Worten und ging in sein Quartier.

Kurz überlegte er, ins Bett zu gehen, aber dann dachte er daran, dass man sagte: „Halb besoffen ist rausgeschmissenes Geld" und ging zu seinem Kühlschrank, um sich noch einige Biere zu genehmigen.


	7. Chapter 6

**Sechstes Kapitel …**

… in dem ein Mittagessen Magenschmerzen bereitet

John erwachte am nächsten Morgen mit einem monströsen Brummschädel. Stöhnend ging er unter die Dusche und rasierte sich, wobei er vermied, in seine halbgeschlossenen Augen zu sehen. Er trank mehrere Gläser Wasser und schluckte zwei Kopfschmerztabletten.

Nachdem er sich einigermaßen hergerichtet hatte – für seinen Geschmack sah er immer noch viel zu sehr aus, wie ein frisch überfahrenes Eichhörnchen –, machte er sich auf den Weg in sein Büro.

Henry war offenbar schon da und hatte die Kaffeemaschine angeschaltet. John beschloss voller Dankbarkeit, dem jungen Mann bei Gelegenheit einen Flug mit dem Jumper zu verschaffen. Alle Verwaltungsangestellten waren unglaublich scharf darauf, mit den Jumpern einen Ausflug zu machen und wer es schaffte aus irgendeinem Grund mitgenommen zu werden, erzählte davon noch wochenlang.

Er öffnete die Tür zu Henrys Büro und streckte den Kopf hinein.

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Hayter."

„Guten Morgen, Sir."

„Habe ich heute Termine?"

Henry brauchte nicht einmal in den Kalender zu sehen. „Zwei, Sir. Um zehn mit dem Leiter der Bio-Labors und am Nachmittag kommt die Delegation von M4S-744."

„Verlegen Sie den Leiter des Bio-Labors auf den Nachmittag, ist das möglich?"

„Selbstverständlich. Geht es Ihnen gut, Sir?"

John warf ihm einen Blick zu, der jede weitere Frage im Keim erstickte.

„Und ich will nur in absoluten Notfällen gestört werden!" Mit diesen Worten zog er sich in sein Büro zurück.

Er stützte den Kopf mit den Händen ab und versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Aber immer wieder drifteten seine Gedanken ab in die Vergangenheit. Wie war er nur in diese verteufelte Situation geraten? Wann hatte das alles angefangen?

„_Ich lebe, ich habe dich, was brauche ich sonst noch?" _

Diese Worte schnitten wie ein Messer in Johns Brustkorb und rissen eine Wunde, die für eine sehr, sehr lange Zeit nicht verheilen sollte. Diese Worte waren viel mehr, als nur ein Schlag ins Gesicht für seine unausgesprochenen Gefühle Rodney gegenüber gewesen. Er hätte damit leben können, wenn es nur das gewesen wäre. Aber mit diesen Worten hatte Rodney alles negiert, was in den letzten fünf Jahren zwischen ihnen entstanden war. Die Freundschaft, das Vertrauen, die Zusammengehörigkeit des Teams. Es war, als hätte Rodney nichts gelernt in den fünf Jahren ihrer Zusammenarbeit. Jeder, der dabei gewesen war, wusste es besser, aber Rodney schien entschlossen gewesen zu sein, all das wegzuwerfen, für einen einzigen, anderen Menschen.

Später war ihm klar geworden, dass er überreagiert hatte, dass Rodney in keiner Weise meinte, auf seine Freunde, auf das Vertrauen, auf die ganz besondere Freundschaft zu John verzichten zu können, aber der Schmerz des ersten Moments war geblieben.

Und als Rodney dann Jennifer direkt nach der Rückkehr von Atlantis in die Pegasus-Galaxie heiratete, wurde es nur noch schlimmer. Nicht nur, dass Rodney voller Begeisterung John gefragt hatte, ob er sein Trauzeuge sein könnte, nicht nur dass er, John, gute Miene zum bösen Spiel gemacht hatte und sich den ganzen Abend das glücklich turtelnde Paar ansehen musste, nein, danach wurde es erst Recht unerträglich.

Er sah Rodney nur noch dienstlich und wenn immer sie von Missionen zurückkamen, eilte er zu seiner Frau. Die Abende verbrachte Rodney natürlich auch mit Jennifer, ebenso, wie die Mahlzeiten und während die Wochen dahin zogen, wurde John klar, dass die Situation immer unerträglicher wurde. Er überlegte krampfhaft, wie er sich aus der Situation befreien konnte, aber dann wurde ihm das Problem aus der Hand genommen, ihm die Lösung quasi auf dem Silbertablett serviert.

Der Präsident hatte beschlossen, den Antiker-Verteidigungsposten wieder aufzubauen. Der Stuhl war bei dem Angriff auf die Erde schwer beschädigt, aber nicht zerstört worden. Es bestand eine reelle Chance, ihn wieder in das System zu integrieren und als John erfuhr, dass ein Leiter für das Projekt gesucht wurde, meldete er sich.

Es war eine langwierige und schwierige Arbeit und John hatte anfangs befürchtet, dass man McKay zu dem Projekt hinzuziehen würde, aber dieser war in Atlantis unabkömmlich. Die Stadt hatte genug eigene Probleme und Reparaturen zu bewältigen. So dauerte die ganze Angelegenheit länger, als sie mit McKays Hilfe gedauert hätte, aber John war das nur Recht.

Es gab herbe Rückschläge, zwischendurch war nicht klar, ob die Beschädigungen am Stuhl wirklich reversibel waren, aber nach mehreren Jahren war es vollbracht und die Erde verfügte wieder über eine Verteidigung, die auch in Abwesenheit der großen Raumschiffe zuverlässig für Sicherheit sorgen konnte.

Das Wiederaufbauprojekt wurde abgeschlossen und aufgelöst und John wartete darauf, wohin ihn die Airforce nun schicken würde. Das Angebot, die Leitung von Atlantis zu übernehmen überraschte und schmeichelte ihm. Nach zwei zivilen Leitern war man wohl zu der Ansicht gelangt, dass es an der Zeit war, wieder einmal einen Militär einzusetzen.

Inzwischen war John auch zu der Überzeugung gelangt, dass er über die unselige Sache mit Rodney hinweg war. Er hatte alle Gedanken und Gefühle, die da gewesen waren, tief in sich vergraben und war sich sicher, er konnte Rodney auf einer professionellen Ebene ohne Probleme begegnen.

Sicher, er würde ihn nie wieder so nahe an sich heran lassen, dass er Gefahr laufen konnte, sich erneut von Rodney verletzen zu lassen. Aber für die Begegnung als indifferente Kollegen reichte seine emotionale Stabilität völlig, davon war er überzeugt gewesen.

Womit er nicht gerechnet hatte, war, dass schon der Anblick des anderen Mannes, der Klang seiner Stimme, die so typischen Gesten, das pausenlose Geplapper, wenn er seine Unsicherheit oder Furcht überspielte, das Leuchten in seinen Augen, wenn es um Wissenschaft ging, ausreichten, um die vermeintlich stabile Mauer, die er um all diese Erinnerungen und Emotionen gezogen hatte, bedenklich zum Wanken zu bringen.

Aber nun war er hier und McKay war hier und er musste verdammt noch mal sehen, dass er damit zurecht kam. Fluchend über seine eigene Schwäche öffnete er einige Dateien, die Henry gefiltert und für wichtig genug befunden hatte, dass John sie sich ansehen sollte.

Am Interessantesten erschien ihm ein Antrag der wissenschaftlichen Abteilung, die Antriebe der Jumper zu modifizieren, um sie leistungsfähiger und ausdauernder zu machen. Zelenka hatte die Spezifikationen genauestens beschrieben und John vertiefte sich in die technischen Details.

Als es seinem Kopf langsam besser ging, war es Zeit für das Mittagessen. John traf Teyla und Ronon in der Cafeteria, während sie sich ein Essen aussuchten und schloss sich ihnen an.

„Du siehst schlecht aus, Sheppard", konstatiert Ronon unverblümt, als sie sich zusammen an einen Vierer-Tisch setzten.

„Danke. Ich mag dich auch", erwiderte John mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

Ronon lachte sonor und Teyla warf ihm einen mitleidigen Blick zu, der John dazu brachte, sich sofort wieder schlechter zu fühlen. Gott, er war zu alt für einsame Besäufnisse.

Trotzdem munterten die beiden ihn ungemein auf, als sie während des Essens entspannt plauderten, sich gegenseitig und ihn freundlich neckten und über allerlei Klatsch der Stadt redeten.

Nur Teylas Gesichtsausdruck war immer wieder besorgt, wenn sie ihn ansah. John vermutet, dass sie mehr sah, als einen kapitalen Kater. Er verfluchte innerlich ihre Empathie und die Tatsache, dass sie ihn so gut kannte, aber ein Teil von ihm fühlte sich auch eigenartig getröstet von ihrer stillen Anteilnahme.

Als Rodney die Cafeteria betrat, bemerkte er sofort, dass an dem Tisch mit Teyla, Ronon und John noch genau ein Platz frei war. Er freute sich, denn das war wie in alten Zeiten. Das Team vereint beim Mittagessen, fröhlich über die atlantische Gerüchteküche lästernd.

Die drei saßen auf der Terrasse und die helle Mittagssonne ließ die Stadt in glänzendem Licht erstrahlen.

Er schnappte sich ein Tablett, wählte sein Essen fast sorglos aus, hielt vor den Getränken und sah den Kaffee sehnsüchtig an. Dann nahm er seufzend einen Tee und machte sich auf den Weg zum Tisch.

Als er die halbe Strecke zurückgelegt hatte, sah er, wie Dr. Trent aus der anderen Richtung auf den Tisch mit seinen Freunden zuging, sie ansprach und auf ihr Nicken hin auf dem letzten freien Stuhl Platz nahm.

Er zögerte, überlegte sich, einfach hinzugehen und sich als fünfter an den Tisch zu quetschen, aber dann entschied er sich anders und suchte sich einen Tisch im Schatten.

Teyla bemerkte Rodney und sagte: „Nanu? Er hätte doch noch hier mit an den Tisch gepasst. Er hätte einfach nur herkommen sollen."

Ronon brummte etwas unbestimmtes, John sah nicht auf und Sara blickte zu Rodney.

Sie nickte in Richtung des Tisches, an dem Rodney saß. „Wenn McKay Tee trinkt, kann das nur Eines bedeuten."

Teyla sah sie fragend an.

„Magenprobleme", erklärte die Ärztin ruhig.

„Naja, dann wird er spätestens nach dem Essen bei Ihnen auftauchen", meinte Ronon mit einem Grinsen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Er trinkt schon seit Tagen Tee und die Tatsache, dass er _nicht _ebenfalls seit Tagen in der Krankenstation kampiert, ist etwas, das mir ernsthafte Sorgen bereitet." Ihr Gesichtsausdruck zeigte ehrliche Besorgnis.

John sah hinüber zu Rodney, der missmutig in seinem Essen herumstocherte.

Sie aßen schweigend weiter, Ronon und Sara waren wie immer deutlich schneller fertig, als Teyla und John. Heute warteten sie nicht, sondern es schien, als wollten sie der gedrückten Stimmung am Tisch entfliehen.

Auf dem Weg nach draußen hielt Ronon bei McKays Tisch an, klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und wechselte ein paar Worte mit ihm. John sah, dass Rodney nickte, was immer Ronon zu ihm gesagt hatte, es schien ihn aufzumuntern.

„Ihr solltet das wirklich in Ordnung bringen", sagte Teyla mit sanfter Stimme.

John schreckte auf und starrte sie an. Die Gabel mit der er ein Kartoffelstück aufgespießt hatte, verharrte auf halbem Weg zu seinem geöffneten Mund.

„Wie bitte?" Er ließ die Gabel sinken und die Kartoffel plumpste unbeachtet zurück auf den Teller.

„Ihr solltet das wirklich in Ordnung bringen", wiederholte Teyla geduldig. „Du und Rodney."

„Colonel Sheppard und Dr. McKay bitte in den Kontrollraum", schallte die Durchsage durch die inzwischen fast leere Cafeteria. „Colonel Sheppard und Dr. McKay bitte in den Kontrollraum."

Er sprang auf und sah, dass es Rodney genauso machte. Sie gingen schnellen Schrittes zur Kontrollzentrale, wo Chuck sie bereits erwartete.


	8. Chapter 7

**Siebtes Kapitel …**

… in dem etwas zerbricht

Kaum waren sie angekommen, erklärte er ihnen, dass eine dringende Nachricht mit der Bitte um Hilfe von dem Planeten Esperia eingetroffen war.

John zuckte bei der Erwähnung Esperias zusammen. Die frühere Regierung hatte sein Team vor langer Zeit gefangen genommen und Rodney grausam gefoltert. Der jetzige Protektor Malin war es gewesen, der sie damals gerettet hatte, und John freute sich aufrichtig, dass er es geschafft hatte, die Regierung zu stürzen und ein anscheinend so stabiles System zu etablieren, dass Atlantis Handelsbeziehungen mit dem Planeten pflegte. Trotzdem ließen die Erinnerungen einen bitteren Geschmack auf der Zunge zurück.

Die Nachricht besagte, dass einer der Handelspartner Esperias in einem Bergwerksstollen auf einen unterirdischen Raum gestoßen war, der sie zutiefst beunruhigte. Es handelte sich um Deran, einen Planeten, der reich an Erzen war und damit regen Handel betrieb.

Den Beschreibungen nach erkannten John und Rodney sofort, dass es sich um eine Antiker-Anlage handeln musste. Was jedoch die Bewohner des Planeten so sehr verängstig hatte, war die Tatsache, dass von dem Raum eine unbekannte Strahlung ausging. Sie hatten daraufhin die Abbauarbeiten in dem Bergwerk sofort eingestellt und Esperia informiert, dass sie den bestehenden Vertrag nicht erfüllen konnten und um Hilfe bei der Aufklärung des Geheimnisses baten.

Protektor Malin bat nun seinerseits Atlantis darum, den Raum zu untersuchen und festzustellen, ob eine Gefahr davon ausging, damit die Deraner mit dem Erzabbau fortfahren, oder gegebenenfalls neue Stollen anlegen konnten.

Teyla, die inzwischen auch im Kontrollraum aufgetaucht war, sah sich die Nachricht ebenfalls an. Sie sah Johns leicht angespanntes Gesicht und legte ihm ihre Hand auf den Unterarm.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob du in meinen Berichten schon bis zu unseren Beziehungen zu Esperia vorgedrungen bist."

Johns gerunzelte Stirn sagte ihr, dass hier noch Erklärungsbedarf bestand.

„Nach dem Vorfall mit uns hat Malin die ganze Angelegenheit an die Öffentlichkeit gebracht und der Sturm der Entrüstung, den der Versuch des Protektors, Atlantis an die Wraith zu verkaufen, ausgelöst hat, führte dazu, dass der Protektor sein Amt aufgeben musste. Malin wurde als sein Nachfolger gewählt und nach einiger Zeit strebte er diplomatische Beziehungen zu uns an. Wir waren zunächst etwas zögerlich, aber nachdem wir uns überzeugt hatten, dass das System auf Esperia sich grundlegend geändert hatte und alle Personen, die an unserer Gefangennahme beteiligt gewesen waren, von einem ordentlichen Gericht verurteilt und bestraft worden waren, haben wir die Beziehungen mit Esperia wieder aufgenommen. Sie führen die Industrialisierung ihrer Welt fort und benötigen Erze, die es auf ihrem Planeten nicht gibt. Deshalb sind sie abhängig von dem Vertrag mit Deran."

John hörte ihr zu und nickte am Ende. Dann wandte er sich wieder der Nachricht zu.

„Klingt interessant", meinte er, noch immer nicht ganz entspannt.

Der Nachricht war eine Datei beigefügt, mit einer Aufzeichnung der Energiesignatur, von der Rodney nun forderte, dass sie unverzüglich an das Terminal in seinem Labor geschickt würde.

Kaum hatte er es ausgesprochen, stürmte er auch schon davon.

John sprach noch ein Weilchen mit Teyla und ging dann ebenfalls zu Rodneys Labor, wo er den Wissenschaftler über seinen Laptop gebeugt, bei der Analyse der Energiesignatur, vorfand.

„Und? Ist es gefährlich?"

Rodney sah nicht auf, hob nur eine Hand und sagte ungeduldig: „Gib mir eine Minute, dann kann ich dir sagen, was es ist."

John stand hinter Rodney, beobachtete, wie dessen Finger über die Tastatur flogen. Sein Blick verfing sich in diesen Fingern und er fragte sich, wie es sich wohl anfühlte …

_HALT! NEIN! Keine Fragen dieser Art!_

Er trat einen Schritt zurück und fokussierte seinen Blick auf den Bildschirm des Laptops.

Schließlich hob Rodney den Kopf und sah John mit funkelnden Augen an.

„Die Strahlung ist schwach und dezent schwankend, aber das Spektrum ist eindeutig. Es gibt einige merkwürdige Spitzen und eine genauere Analyse würde mehrere Tage dauern. Aber ich bin ziemlich überzeugt, dass es ein ZPM ist. John, ich muss da hin!"

„Bist du sicher?"

Rodney schnaubte. „Welchen Teil meiner ausgesprochen kurzen und allgemein verständlich gehaltenen Analyse hast du nicht verstanden?", schnappte er.

Als John weiterhin zögerte und sein Gesichtsausdruck verschlossen blieb, umwölkte sich Rodneys Blick.

„Vertraust du mir nicht mehr, John? Nicht einmal mehr meinem wissenschaftlichen Urteilsvermögen?"

John schrak aus seinen Überlegungen auf.

„Natürlich vertraue ich deinem wissenschaftlichen Urteil. Du wirst mit Ronons Team nach Deran reisen. Teyla wird die Nachricht von Protektor Malin beantworten und in die Wege leiten, dass ihr auf Deran entsprechend aufgenommen werdet."

Er sah, dass der verletzte Ausdruck in Rodneys Gesicht nicht gewichen war und fühlte sich schuldig. Die Tatsache, dass Rodneys Schmerz über den vermeintlichen Vertrauensverlust schwerer wog, als die Aussicht, möglicherweise ein ZPM gefunden zu haben, machte die Sache noch schlimmer.

Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte und so verließ er das Labor schweigend.

Am nächsten Tag saß er in seinem Büro und sah Berichte und Anträge durch. Das nagende Gefühl, etwas Wichtiges zerbrochen zu haben, ließ seine Konzentration immer wieder von seinen Aufgaben abbröckeln und so las er fast jeden Bericht mehrmals. Trotzdem war er entschlossen, sich mit Arbeit abzulenken und machte weiter.

Nach dem Essen kam Henry zu ihm, um einige Dinge direkt mit ihm zu besprechen und unterschreiben zu lassen. Gerade, als der junge Mann wieder in sein eigenes Büro verschwinden wollte, rief John ihm nach: „Oh, und Henry, machen Sie mir bitte einen Termin mit der wissenschaftlichen Abteilung. Ich möchte wissen, wie weit sie mit der Antriebsmodifizierung für die Jumper sind."

„Kein Problem, Sir." Hayter dachte einen Moment lang nach. „Sir, Dr. McKay ist derzeit mit Ronons Team auf Deran und erforscht diesen Antiker-Raum, der eine auffällige Energiesignatur abgibt."

John nickte. „Gut, ein Termin mit Zelenka ist mir Recht."

Henry nickte und verließ den Raum.

Die Arbeit war zäh und Johns Aufmerksamkeit wurde auch nicht gerade besser und so überlegte er sich gerade, den ganzen Kram auf morgen zu verschieben und sich für eine Trainingsrunde zu Teyla zu begeben, um Dampf abzulassen und den Kopf frei zu bekommen, als er über sein Headset in den Kontrollraum gerufen wurde.

„Sir, Ronons Team ist seit zwei Stunden überfällig. Wir haben versucht herauszubekommen, was die Verzögerung verursacht haben könnte, aber weder die Esperianer, noch die Deraner haben eine Ahnung. Ronon, sein Team und Dr. McKay sind planmäßig auf Deran angekommen und wurden zu dem Stollen mit dem Raum gebracht. Seitdem hat man nichts von ihnen gehört. Die Deraner versichern uns, dass sie sofort Nachforschungen anstellen werden, um herauszufinden, was geschehen ist. Sie sagen, ihnen wäre nicht klar gewesen, dass unsere Leute eine feste Zeit hätten, zu der sie sich melden würden, sonst hätten sie schon gleich nach deren Verstreichen nachgesehen, wo sie bleiben."

John schauderte. Ronon und sein Team vermisst. Und Rodney. Oh Gott, Rodney war ja mit ihnen gegangen. Kalte Furcht packte seine Eingeweide. Selbst wenn Rodneys Forscherdrang mit ihm durchging und er die Zeit vergaß, Ronon würde dafür sorgen, dass sie sich nach Plan meldeten. Wenn er es konnte.

Dass er es versäumt hatte, konnte nur bedeuten, dass etwas passiert war.

John fasste er einen Entschluss. Er würde selber auf die Rettungsmission gehen.

Er rief Colonel Angier zu sich und besprach sich mit ihm. Da völlig unklar war, was passiert sein könnte, kamen sie überein, dass er von sechs Marines und einem Arzt begleitet werden würde.

Kurze Zeit später war Dr. Trent abreisebereit. Sie hatte darauf bestanden, ihn selber zu begleiten und er sah sich außerstande, ihr zu widersprechen.

Langsam beruhigten sich seine aufgewühlten Emotionen wieder, die Aussicht aktiv zu werden, die Betriebsamkeit der Vorbereitungen, all das schaffte es, die schrecklichen Gedanken und Bilder aus seinem Kopf zu verdrängen. Es war, wie es immer gewesen war: Die Aussicht, etwas tun zu können, war die beste Medizin, die es gab.

Als sie auf Deran durch das Stargate traten, wurden sie bereits erwartet. Sobald die Deraner erfahren hatten, dass Ronons Team als vermisst galt, hatten sie Nachforschungen betrieben und schnell herausgefunden, dass der Stollen, hinter dem die Antiker-Anlage lag, eingestürzt war. Sie hatten sofort damit begonnen, den Einsturz frei zu räumen und fuhren damit jetzt fort, unterstützt von den Marines. Es war eine mühsame Aufgabe, denn der Stollen mit dem Einsturz war nicht sehr breit, so dass nie mehr als drei Männer nebeneinander arbeiten konnten. Sie konnten auch kein schweres Gerät benutzen, weil dann die Gefahr bestanden hätte, noch mehr des Stollens zu Einsturz zu bringen.

So arbeiteten sie sich langsam voran, während Dr. Trent sich darauf vorbereitete, Verletzte zu versorgen.

Als schließlich der Gang geöffnet worden war und Ronons Team und Rodney mehr oder weniger unversehrt zum Vorschein gekommen waren, war die allgemeine Erleichterung groß.

Sie waren verdreckt, voller Schrammen und blauer Flecke, aber hatten keine ernsthaften Verletzungen davon getragen, wie Dr. Trent nach einer kurzen Untersuchung bestätigte.

Rodney hielt einen in Stoff eingeschlagenen Gegenstand wie ein Baby an die Brust gedrückt, bei dem es sich offensichtlich um das ZPM handeltet und Jeffrey Frier redete aufgeregt auf John ein, wobei er mit einem voll gekritzelten Block wedelte. Wenn John ihn richtig verstand, hatten er und Rodney die Zeit genutzt, während Ronon und Major Boswell versucht hatten, den Schutt beiseite zu räumen, um Inschriften in dem Raum zu übersetzen.

Ihr Bericht schaffte schnell Aufklärung über das, was geschehen war. Kaum hatten sie den Raum betreten, stürzte hinter ihnen der Tunnel ein, ein unglücklicher Umstand, der jedoch auch bei näherer Untersuchung nichts anderes als ein Unglück gewesen war. Sie hatten Glück gehabt, dass jeder von ihnen bereits die schwache Stelle passiert hatte und so wurden sie nur von kleineren, herumfliegenden Gesteinsbrocken getroffen und hatten mit der entstehenden Staubwolke zu kämpfen. Als klar war, dass sie ihre Funkgeräte nicht benutzen konnten, da der hohe Erzanteil im Boden die Signale störte, blieb ihnen nur, abzuwarten, dass Atlantis ihre Verspätung bemerken und ein Rettungsteam schicken würde.

Alles in Allem war es ein unerfreulicher, aber ungefährlicher Zwischenfall gewesen.

Derartig erleichtert reisten sie alle gemeinsam nach Atlantis zurück, wo sich die Verschütteten erst einmal säubern, ihre Blessuren versorgen und sich erholen konnten.


	9. Chapter 8

**Achtes Kapitel …**

… in dem eine Krise beseitigt wird

Später, alleine in seinem Quartier wollte die Mission auf Deran nicht mehr aus Johns Gedanken verschwinden. Was wäre, wenn sie Rodney verschüttet unter den Trümmern des Stollens gefunden hätten? Wenn Rodney in der Krankenstation liegen würde und es unklar wäre, ob er jemals wieder der Alte werden würde? Oder schlimmer noch, wenn sie Rodney tot geborgen hätten? Natürlich konnte so etwas jedem von ihnen bevorstehen, die Pegasus-Galaxie war noch immer ein gefährlicher Ort. Aber doch nicht _so_, verdammt. Doch nicht mit all diesen Missverständnissen, den unausgesprochenen Dingen und den falschen Eindrücken, die sie immer häufiger vom Verhalten des anderen gewannen. Nicht mit all diesem Mist zwischen ihnen.

Was, wenn irgendwann der Tag kam, an dem es keine Chance mehr gab, das in Ordnung zu bringen?

John schluckte hart, als ihn die ganze Wucht des Gedankens traf. Das war doch völlig irre. Er verstand plötzlich seine eigene Sturköpfigkeit und Unversöhnlichkeit nicht mehr. Mein Gott, wie verbohrt konnte man eigentlich sein?

Unruhig wanderte er auf und ab, wälzte Gedanken und Gefühle. Die Enge seines Quartiers schien ihm immer drückender zu werden, bis er es nicht mehr aushielt. Er tat, was er immer getan hatte, wenn seine Gedanken seinen Kopf zu sprengen drohten und setzte sich mit einem Bier auf den Pier.

Die Sonne ging gerade unter und ihr Licht funkelte auf der leicht gekräuselten Oberfläche des Ozeans.

Als er alle Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, alle Möglichkeiten erwogen, verworfen, erneut erwogen, alle Dialoge hundert Mal durchgespielt hatte, spiegelte sich das Licht der Sterne auf dem Wasser und wetteiferte mit dem blassen Schein des abnehmenden Mondes.

Er seufzte. Er konnte es aufschieben, so wie er es hunderte von Malen zuvor aufgeschoben hatte. Oder er konnte es angehen.

Er trank den letzten Schluck Bier aus der Dose und schüttelte sich. Es war abgestanden und schal. Rasch erhob er sich, ehe neue Zweifel ihn ausbremsen konnten.

Auf dem Weg zu Rodneys Quartier kam ihm ein Gedanke. Sie würde für dieses Gespräch Kaffee brauchen. Viel Kaffee. Also stoppte er bei seinem Büro, um die Kaffeemaschine, das Erbe Dr. Jamesons, anzuwerfen. Er nahm die Kanne, füllte sie mit Wasser, aber als er sie in den Wassertank gießen wollte, stellte er sich so ungeschickt an, dass er sich die Hälfte des Wassers über das T-Shirt spritzte. Es war kalt, nass und klebte auf der Haut. Er fluchte.

Schließlich begann die Maschine mit ihrer Arbeit und er überlegte kurz, während der Wartezeit in sein Quartier zu gehen, um sich umzuziehen. Aber dann wurde ihm klar, dass er, einmal in seinen eigenen vier Wänden, nicht mehr hinausgehen würde.

Als der Kaffee endlich fertig war, hatte John ungefähr hundert Runden um seinen Schreibtisch zurückgelegt und Zweifel waren in ihm aufgestiegen. Er hatte sie wieder niedergekämpft, aber das alte Gefühl, nie mehr zurückgestoßen werden zu wollen, nagte an ihm und torpedierte seine Pläne. Er wollte sich Rodney öffnen, aber damit gab er Rodney die Macht, ihn zu verletzen. Und genau das hatte er sich geschworen, würde er nie wieder zulassen. Und außerdem, wer sagte denn, dass Rodney ihn überhaupt noch zum Freund wollte? Nach den letzten Wochen würde niemand, nicht einmal er selber, es Rodney übel nehmen können, wenn er John die Tür vor der Nase zuschlug.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. So kam er keinen Schritt weiter.

Es gab nur einen Weg und der führte direkt in Rodneys Quartier, also griff er nach der Thermoskanne und verließ sein Büro.

Rodney öffnete die Tür und starrte John an. Dieser hob die Hand mit der Kaffeekanne und versuchte ein schiefes Grinsen.

„Hey."

Rodney starrte weiter, ohne zu reagieren.

„Lässt du mich herein, oder soll ich mit dem Kaffee auf deiner Türschwelle kampieren?"

Endlich löste sich Rodney aus seiner Erstarrung und machte eine Handbewegung, die John hereinbat. Schweigend standen sie sich gegenüber, bis Rodney plötzlich sagte: „John, dein T-Shirt ist nass."

John machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Nicht so schlimm."

„Aber …"

„Vergiss es."

„Aber du wirst dich erkälten."

„Rodney, ich bin nicht hier, um mein T-Shirt in Ordnung zu bringen. Ich bin hier, um … um _uns_ in Ordnung zu bringen."

„Ich meine es Ernst, John. Mit einer Erkältung ist nicht zu spaßen, daraus kann eine Lungenentzündung werden, eine Sepsis …" Rodney plapperte, während er eines seiner T-Shirts aus der Kommode zog und John hinhielt. Mitten in der Bewegung stockte er, als hätte er erst jetzt realisiert, was John da gesagt hatte.

John schnappte das T-Shirt aus Rodneys Hand, stellte die Kaffeekanne auf der Kommode ab, zog sein eigenes Shirt über den Kopf und unter Rodneys starrendem Blick zog er das Saubere an.

„So, die T-Shirt Krise ist abgewendet, können wir jetzt reden?" Johns Stimme klang fast ein wenig ironisch, soweit es seine innere Anspannung zuließ.

Rodneys Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von Verwirrung zu Verletztheit zu Trotz. Er starrte John an.

„Und wieso glaubst du, dass ich jetzt reden will?"

„Ich …"

„Hör zu, John Sheppard. Ich wollte reden, als du wiedergekommen bist. Ich _wollte_ reden. Dringender, als irgendetwas sonst auf der Welt, aber du musstet ja den Stoiker geben." Rodney gestikulierte wild und begann vor John auf und ab zu gehen. „Ich habe es immer wieder versucht, aber du bist mir ausgewichen. Irgendwann habe ich aufgegeben und akzeptiert, dass du mich nicht mehr als Freund willst. Gut. Erledigt." Seine Stimme war lauter geworden und langsam klang er wirklich wütend.

John wollte ihn unterbrechen, etwas sagen, aber ihm fielen nicht die richtigen Worte ein, um Rodney klarzumachen, was für ein Idiot er, John, gewesen war. Und es war auch nicht sicher, ob man Rodney McKay unterbrechen konnte, wenn er sich derartig in Rage geredet hatte.

„Und jetzt stehst du hier und willst reden? Fragst du, ob _ich _reden will? Nein, natürlich nicht.

Der Herr will reden und ich habe mitzumachen. Herrgott, John, ich bin keine Puppe, mit der man spielt, wenn einem der Sinn danach steht und die man in den Schrank sperrt, wenn man sie nicht mehr sehen will."

Er holte tief Luft.

John unterdrückte den irrationalen Drang, laut loszulachen bei der Vorstellung einer Rodney-Puppe in seinem Schrank. Trotz aller Anstrengung spielte ein leichtes Lächeln um seine Lippen.

„Okay, du bist keine Puppe und ich bin ein Idiot. Das ist doch schon mal eine Basis für ein Gespräch."

„Allerdings bist du ein … WAS?!?" Rodney verstummte. Er hatte erwartet, dass John hergekommen war, um ihm vorzuwerfen, er verhalte sich unprofessionell, dass sie sich auf ein vernünftiges Verhältnis zwischen Expeditionsleiter und Untergebenem einigen müssten. John Worte warfen ihn völlig aus seinem Konzept.

Er grinste schief. „Den Idioten hatte ich eigentlich für mich beansprucht."

John zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sind wir halt beide Idioten."

Rodney atmete tief ein und aus, um sich wieder zu beruhigen.

John ahmte unbewusst Rodneys tiefes Ein- und Ausatmen nach. Er war noch nie gut darin, darüber zu sprechen, was er fühlte. Aber verdammt, mit wem, wenn nicht mit Rodney, sollte er darüber sprechen? Und wann, wenn nicht jetzt? Er fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die trockenen Lippen, sah, dass Rodneys Blick dieser Bewegung folgte und seine Augen einen Hauch dunkler wurden. Der Anblick ließ einen Schauer über seine Haut jagen. Er verscheuchte das Gefühl, es lenkte ihn von dem ab, was er hier wollte und er brauchte seine ganze Willenskraft, um es wirklich durchzuziehen.

„Rodney, ich muss dich etwas fragen."

Rodney verkrampfte sich. Gespräche, die mit dieser Frage anfingen, gingen selten gut für ihn aus. Genau genommen rangierte diese Frage gleich neben „Wir müssen reden" ganz oben auf der Liste unerfreulicher Gesprächsanfänge. Er sah zu Boden.

„Ja?"

„Rodney, sieh mich an", forderte John leise.

Rodney wollte aufsehen, konnte es aber nicht. Was immer jetzt kommen würde, es wäre nichts Gutes, zumindest nicht für ihn.

„Rodney … bitte…"

Es dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis Rodney endlich den Kopf hob und John ansah.

Und dann dauerte es noch eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis John die Worte herausbrachte, die er in den letzten Stunden unzählige Male in seinem Kopf ausgesprochen hatte, deren Antwort er in allen möglichen Variationen durchgespielt hatte.

„Möchtest du überhaupt, dass wir das …", seine Hand rührte die Luft zwischen ihnen um, „… in Ordnung bringen? Ich meine, ich war in den letzten Wochen nicht gerade das, was man entgegenkommend nennen würde. Ich habe … dich …" Er verstummte.

In Rodneys Augen spiegelte sich Erstaunen. „Ja … doch … sicher …"

John stieß die Luft aus, die er angehalten hatte, ohne es zu merken. Plötzlich schien die Anspannung des letzten Tages und der fast durchwachten Nacht sich zu lösen und er spürte eine enorme Erschöpfung. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, ließ er sich auf die Kante von Rodneys Bett plumpsen und starrte auf die gegenüberliegende Wand.

Es dauerte einen Moment, dann fühlte er, wie die Matratze neben ihm einsank und wusste ohne hinzusehen, dass Rodney sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte. Beide starrten nebeneinander auf die Wand vor ihnen.

„Du warst wirklich … schwierig … unnahbar, in den letzten Wochen", sagte Rodney dann, immer noch stur geradeaus blickend.

„Und du hast mich eben angeschrieen."

„Ich war wütend!"

„Mmmh …"

„Tut mir Leid. Es kam nur so überraschend, dass du plötzlich reden willst, gerade wo ich angefangen hab' zu akzeptieren, dass du das nicht willst. Ich dachte …"

„Ist schon ok. Ich schätze, ich hab's verdient. Ich war wirklich nicht das, was man einen Freund nennen kann, seit ich wieder da bin. Ich war kalt und distanziert und es tut mir Leid. Gott, du glaubst nicht, _wie_ Leid es mir tut."

John sprach schnell, als müsse er alles in einem Atemzug herausbringen, bevor ihn sein Mut verließ. Er ließ sich nach hinten auf das Bett fallen und richtete seinen Blick auf die Zimmerdecke.

„Es hat mich verletzt." Rodneys Stimme war leise, wirkte klein und dünn und traf John mehr, als es sein Wutausbruch je vermocht hätte.

Er seufzte. „Hat etwas mit Selbstschutz zu tun", murmelte er, unsicher, ob es die Richtung war, von der er wollte, dass das Gespräch sie einschlug.

Rodney drehte ruckartig den Kopf zu ihm, aber John hielt den Blick fest auf die Lampe an der Decke geheftet.

„Schutz? Bin ich so gefährlich, dass man sich vor mir schützen muss?", fragte Rodney in einem Versuch, ein wenig Humor in ihr Gespräch zu bringen.

Aber John war nicht bereit, loszulassen, jetzt, wo er sich einmal auf diese Bahn gewagt hatte.

„Für mich schon."

„Für dich … was …" Rodney verstummte, als ihm dämmerte, was John sagte. Er stieß die Luft mit einem puffenden Geräusch aus und als hätte diese Erkenntnis alle Spannung aus seinem Körper gezogen, ließ er sich neben John rückwärts auf das Bett fallen. Er suchte Johns Blick, aber dieser verweigerte ihm diesen Kontakt und so sprach er, während er Johns Züge musterte.

„Aber du hast nie … ich meine … da war nie … auch nur ein Hinweis …"

John schüttelte den Kopf. „Es war doch alles perfekt, oder? Wir haben unsere Zeit zusammen verbracht, hatten Spaß, haben uns gegenseitig den Hintern gerettet, hatten unser Team. Warum das verändern? Es ging doch gut so und es hat Komplikationen vermieden."

John hörte das Rascheln des Stofflakens, spürte eine Bewegung auf der Matratze neben sich und wusste, dass Rodney sich zu ihm hingedreht hatte.

„Und nun reicht die Abwesenheit von Komplikationen nicht mehr aus?"

Gott, warum musste Rodney nur immer alles so genau hinterfragen? John drehte den Kopf zu ihm und stellte mit einen Sprung seines Herzens fest, dass dieser durch die Drehung auf die Seite viel näher an ihn herangerutscht war. Seinen Kopf auf der Hand aufgestützt musterte er John.

„Jetzt … reicht eigentlich … nichts mehr wirklich aus." Johns Stimme war plötzlich heiser, als er Rodneys Nähe fühlte, Rodneys Blick auf seinen Lippen spürte, Rodneys Atem über sein Gesicht streifen fühlte.

„Das auch nicht?" Auch Rodneys Stimme klang jetzt rau, aber hob trotzdem den Kopf, schob ihn noch etwas näher an Johns Gesicht heran und strich mit seinen Lippen über Johns Mund.

Als hätte diese Geste die letzten Fetzen von Unsicherheit aus John fortgewischt zog er Rodney in seine Arme und murmelte fast unverständlich: „Ich bin bereit, zu versuchen, ob das ausreicht. Aber ich fürchte, ich werde mich damit nicht zufrieden geben."

Rodney vergrub sein Gesicht in Johns Halsbeuge und lachte leise. „Das hätte ich auch nicht erwartet, Colonel."

Sie lagen lange so da, ihre Arme entweder um den Körper des anderen geschlungen, wie um sich zu versichern, dass er da war und da blieb, oder ihre Hände auf Wanderschaft, vorsichtig ertastend, was so vertraut und nun doch so neu war.

Später, als sie schläfrig aneinandergeschmiegt lagen, fragte Rodney leise flüsternd: „Macht es dir auch etwas Angst, was nun kommen kann? Die Komplikationen, die jetzt nicht mehr ausbleiben können?"

Johns Stimme war zum ersten Mal in dieser Nacht fest. „Nein." Er strich mit den Fingern durch Rodneys Haar, küsste ihn lange und leidenschaftlich und als sie wieder zu Atem kamen fuhr er fort: „Nein. Angst hat es mir der Gedanke gemacht, dich zu verlieren. Was immer jetzt kommt, kann dagegen nur ein blasser Abklatsch sein."

Bleierne Müdigkeit breitete sich in ihm aus. Er wollte nicht mehr reden, nicht mehr denken, sich nicht mehr bewegen. Er wollte hier in Rodney Bett, in Rodneys Armen einfach nur einschlafen und dann sehen, was morgen sein würde.

Als sein Blick Sekunden, bevor er die Augen schloss, noch einmal zum Fenster schweifte, sah er die Dämmerung eines neuen Tages.

**Ende**

**Nachbemerkung:**

Ich verneige mich in tiefstem Respekt vor der wundervollen und unsterblichen Jane Austen, deren Roman „Persuasion" diese Geschichte inspiriert hat.

Nein, Rodney McKay ist keine Anne Elliot, er drohte niemals zu einer alten Jungfer zu verkümmern, die man nur toleriert, weil man sie braucht. Aber er hat eine Entscheidung getroffen, die von äußeren Umständen und vermeintlicher Fügung in gesellschaftliche Konventionen geprägt war und hat diese Entscheidung bitter bereut.

John Sheppard ist kein Captain Wentworth, er war schon vor seinem Weggang ein selbstbewusster Mann, dessen Position und Wert unbestritten waren. Aber er wurde von der Entscheidung des geliebten Menschen so sehr verletzt, dass er sich entschieden hat, wegzugehen.

Es gibt auch keine Lady Russel, die Rodney überredet hat, nichts mit John anzufangen, weil das unangemessen sei, aber es gab die „Stimme der Vernunft" in Rodneys Kopf, die diese Aufgabe übernommen hat.

Es ist die Geschichte zweier Menschen, die nach der fatalen Entscheidung des Einen nach langer Zeit noch eine zweite Chance bekommen und diese auch nutzen.

Als kleine Hommage habe ich mir Henry Hayter von Ms Austen ausgeliehen. Der Gute spielt in dieser Geschichte zwar eine völlig andere Rolle, als in dem Roman, aber erwähnen wollte ich es trotzdem.


End file.
